Raising Caiden
by AnnieBooker
Summary: SLASH. Jack and Daniel receive a gift from an old friend
1. Chapter 1

Jack woke at the touch of lips on his forehead. "Hey, you're late," he mumbled, still half-asleep. "Everything okay?"

Daniel crawled under the comforter and into his arms. "I'm fine," he said around a yawn, stretching within Jack's embrace. "Had to shake off the entourage first."

"Ah," Jack replied knowingly. "Carter and Teal'c?"

"And Janet." Daniel snuggled his face into Jack's shoulder. "They all kept asking if I was sure I didn't want them to stay over for the night."

"Guess they wondered where I was," Jack said, rubbing a hand up and down Daniel's back.

"I told them you were really tired." Daniel yawned again. "They bought it. After all, we were both knocked out by that stun grenade."

"Yeah, but you were closer to it than I was, which explains," Jack leaned up on an elbow and bent to kiss the bruise on Daniel's cheek, "your entourage being more concerned about you."

"Yeah, well, finally I got Janet to admit that if I was still concussed she wouldn't have let me out of the infirmary, told them all I was exhausted and just needed a decent night's sleep and they left. I waited twenty minutes to be sure they'd really gone, then took the longest, most circuitous route over here to make sure I wasn't followed. You know," Daniel raised himself up on an elbow as well and looked into Jack's face, "being your lover can be very exhausting."

"Yeah?" Jack stared him down. "Wanna quit?"

Daniel stared back for a minute then broke the contest with a kiss. "Nope. Not getting rid of me that easily."

"Good," Jack murmured into his ear as he pushed him over onto his back and rolled on top of him. "I'd hunt you down if you did."

"Kidnap me, take me away somewhere where I could never escape?" Daniel murmured, wriggling pleasurably against him.

"Sure, why not?" Jack kissed him deeply, passionately. "So, wanna mess around?"

"Mess around?" Daniel laughed. "God, Jack, I haven't heard that expression since I was eighteen."

"Huh." Jack frowned. "You saying I'm old-fashioned, Daniel?"

"Well, yeeeah," Daniel drawled. "But," he looped an arm around Jack's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, "I like old-fashioned," he said as he released him, "and I'd love to mess around."

He gave another wriggle to prove his point and Jack sighed in pleasure as Daniel's hardness pressed against his own.

Jack rolled to his side and ran a hand down Daniel's chest, tracing the muscles, rubbing his nipples, feeling them harden beneath his touch. He kept his hand skimming down till he could palm Daniel's erection, sliding his hand up to brush his thumb over the already-weeping tip.

Daniel arched at the touch, his hips pumping up and down. "Oh God, Jack, slow, okay?"

Jack kissed his neck. "Whatever you want, Daniel," he whispered.

He firmed his grip but kept his strokes slow and steady till Daniel was writhing against his side, his head moving feverishly on the pillow. "Jack, I'm gonna-" he groaned and then he climaxed, semen pumping out over Jack's welcoming hand as Jack leaned forward and took his mouth in a deep kiss amid an explosion of flaring light.

"Jack?" Daniel mumbled against his mouth.

"Yeah?" Jack replied, unsealing his lips from Daniel's.

"I know we have mind-blowing sex but-"

Jack looked around the room then flopped over onto his back, an arm across his eyes. "Thor, buddy," he said, "you really need to do something about your timing."

"Greetings, O'Neill. Greetings, Doctor Jackson," the little grey alien said.

"Thor, I'm naked here. You could probably just call me Daniel."

"Very well. Greetings, Daniel," Thor replied equably.

"So… buddy," Jack pulled the covers up to his waist and leaned up on his elbows, "what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"If you are asking why I am here, O'Neill, it is to present you with a gift," Thor said.

"A gift?" Jack glanced quickly over at Daniel and grinned. "For what? Helping you guys out the last time we… um, helped you out?"

"In a way. However, it is more than that," Thor replied, his large eyes regarding them unblinkingly. "We have observed your growing fondness for each other and were confused at first by your new relationship. We could not understand why you would choose to mate with someone who cannot give you offspring. However, on further research about your people, we discovered that such relationships are not uncommon. That humans do not choose their mates solely to procreate."

"And?" Jack prompted.

"Loki has been working on his cloning technology-"

"Wait a minute!" Jack sat bolt upright, feeling Daniel do the same next to him. "Loki? That useless little grey-"

"Jack, settle down. Let's hear what Thor has to say," Daniel advised, though Jack could hear the concern in his voice.

"During our research on human relationships, we discovered that most humans feel their mating is enriched by the bearing of a child," Thor went on. "We also discovered that two males in a relationship cannot fulfil this desire. In recognition of all that you, O'Neill, and Daniel have done for us, we have brought you the fruition of your relationship."

"Oh God, please tell me he's brought us a puppy," Jack muttered.

"Thor," Daniel said, "we don't believe in having children just because we're in a relationship with someone."

"I understand," Thor replied, a little ascerbically. "However, we wanted to gift you with what most human pairs desire when they mate." He passed his long grey fingers over a device he held in the palm of his outstretched hand.

There was another flash of light and then Daniel felt a small, squirming bundle fall into his lap. Looking down, he felt his jaw literally drop as he saw a naked male baby resting across his knees. Acting quickly as the child began to scream, he gathered it into his arms and held it cradled against his chest, rubbing the small back soothingly.

"Thor," Jack asked, almost calmly, "what the hell's going on?"

"This is your child, O'Neill, yours and Daniel's. He was cloned from Daniel's DNA. Loki felt, although his cloning technique is now without failure, that perhaps you would feel uncomfortable with another clone of yourself after the last…" Thor stopped momentarily then continued, "… problem. This child is perfectly healthy and will live a normal human life."

Jack turned to look at Daniel and the baby draped over his shoulder. "Thor, really, you shouldn't have… I mean, you really shouldn't have." He watched as Daniel grabbed a t-shirt from beside the bed and wrapped the baby in it, then returned him to his shoulder and resumed patting his back.

"You do not wish to keep the clone?" Thor asked. "I apologize, O'Neill. The Asgard believed this would be some recompense for all you have done for us." He held out his skinny arms. "I will return the clone to Loki."

"Wait a minute," Daniel said, finally speaking up. "What will happen to him?"

Thor gave what Jack figured was the equivalent of an Asgard shrug. "I am not sure. We did not expect that you would not want it. Perhaps an Asgard can raise it."

"Jack, no." Daniel turned pleading eyes on his lover. "Hey, I know they're good guys and all but there's no way I'm letting this… our baby be raised by the Asgard."

"Daniel, for crying out loud, do you know what you're asking? How the hell are we going to explain him? We're already having enough trouble keeping our relationship quiet. How do we explain how we suddenly ended up with a newborn? I don't think 'we're babysitting for a friend' is gonna cut it," Jack said, reaching out instinctively to stroke a hand down the crying baby's back.

Thor held out his arms again. "Return the clone to me. I will make sure it is cared for. I apologize for any discomfort I have caused you, O'Neill."

"No!"

"No!" Jack's voice echoed Daniel's. He looked at his lover. "Jesus, you sure about this, Danny?"

"It'll affect you more than me, Jack. I'm not military," Daniel replied. He lifted the now quiet child away from his shoulder and handed him to Jack.

Jack cradled the infant gently in his arms. "Ah, to hell with it," he said. "Thor, the kid stays here. And thanks, I guess, for the thought. Hey, what's his name?"

"That is for his parents to decide," Thor replied, fading from view.

Jack looked over at Daniel. "So, any ideas?"

"Let's worry about a name later and organize essentials first," Daniel replied with a grin as the baby hit Jack full in the face with a perfectly aimed stream of urine.

Jack grabbed for a tissue from the box on the bedside table and wiped his face. "Diapers," he said firmly. "Definitely an essential. A name can wait."

oOo

Jack looked askance at the overflowing shopping cart then at his wallet. He pulled out a couple of twenties then shook his head and took out his credit card instead. "You sure a baby needs all this shi-stuff?" he amended as Daniel made a show of placing one hand over one of the baby's ears and pressing the other against his shoulder.

"Oh, babies need lots of things," interjected the bright, bubbly young thing behind the register. "He's just adorable," she added, and Jack had a momentary flash of jealousy till he realized she was talking about the baby, not Daniel. If the girl thought it odd that the infant was wrapped in nothing but an oversized camouflage t-shirt, she was polite enough not to say so. "Can I hold him?"

"No!" Jack and Daniel blurted out simultaneously.

Daniel smiled apologetically. "Sorry. We're just babysitting for a friend and he's a little jumpy around strangers."

"She didn't leave you any clothes for him or bottles or anything?" The girl looked shocked and Jack wondered if she'd call the authorities the minute they left the store and report them as kidnappers.

"It was a family emergency," he jumped in quickly, handing her his card in the hope it would distract her. He began piling the shopping up on the sliding belt. "Her husband was kidnapped by urban guerillas in Los Angeles. She had to leave in a hurry."

"Oh my," the girl said, scanning their purchases through. "You know, I could never live somewhere like that. It's just too dangerous. I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine," Jack said, shuddering when he saw the total on the screen.

The girl bagged everything up except the portacrib and its mattress which was in a large packing box that Jack stowed under the cart. "So, what's his name?"

"George," Jack replied, glaring at Daniel and daring him to say any different.

"Oh that's… nice," the girl replied. "Well, bye now. Hope everything goes okay."

Daniel shot her one of his most dazzling smiles, Jack noticed. He grabbed his archeologist by the arm and ushered him ahead of the shopping cart and out to the car.

Jack loaded up the trunk while Daniel rocked the baby in his arms then climbed up into the passenger seat, the child on his lap. "We should put the infant seat in before we drive home," he said.

Jack muttered imprecations under his breath but hauled out the seat and his toolbox. Ten minutes later, they were ready to head for home.

The baby lay in the seat, looking around calmly as if being deposited on an unknown planet with complete strangers was an everyday occurrence.

Jack climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine then tooled the car out of the parking lot, feeling Daniel's eyes on him. "What?" he asked as he stopped for the first set of traffic lights.

"You really want to call our son George?" Daniel asked innocently.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack said, stamping his foot down on the gas pedal as the light went green. "He's bald, isn't he? Sounded like a perfectly good name to give the kid. Besides, we might need to make points with Hammond."

Daniel laughed and turned to address the baby. "Don't worry. I won't let him call you George."

The baby grinned back toothlessly at him and gurgled.

oOo

Daniel felt warm lips on the back of his neck and a soft voice in his ear.

"Let me try," Jack said. "You're exhausted. Go to bed."

Daniel looked up as Jack moved in front of him and took the squirming baby from his arms. "I've tried everything," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry if he kept you awake. I've fed him, burped him, changed his diaper, changed his clothes because I thought maybe he was too hot, then changed him back again in case he was cold-"

A finger on his lips shushed him.

"Sometimes babies just cry," Jack said, "for no reason. Sometimes they just want to be held or they just want to cry. Go to bed. We'll be fine."

Daniel stood up and relinquished his seat in the rocking chair to Jack. "You sure?" he asked hesitantly. "I know this must be a little uncomfortable for you. And I should be the one taking care of him. He's-"

Jack sat down in the rocker and cradled the infant on his shoulder, jiggling him gently. "He's your clone," he said. "but he's our son."

"I just thought it might bring back memories of Charlie," Daniel replied quietly.

"I wasn't really around much when Charlie was this age," Jack said, patting the crying baby's back rhythmically. "This is kinda nice. Have you decided what we're going to name him?"

Daniel settled himself on the coffee table across from the rocking chair. "There's a Jewish tradition," he said. He held up a hand. "I know neither of us are Jewish but I think it's a really nice tradition. I know you wouldn't want to name him Charlie but I'd like to honor your son in some way. The tradition is that you choose a name that begins with the first letter of the name of the person you're honoring."

Jack nodded. "So…"

"Caiden," Daniel replied. "It was the name of my foster brother. He died when I was about 7 and he was 13. He was like a real big brother to me," Daniel explained softly.

"Caiden." Jack lifted the baby and held him up so he was looking into his face. "What do you think, Caiden? You like that?"

Caiden burped loudly then gave a slow, milk-drunk smile. Jack lowered him and cradled him across his lap, cuddling him close to his chest. "He likes it," he said. He held up a finger and beckoned Daniel close.

Daniel leaned in and Jack captured his mouth in a sweet, loving kiss. "Your work here is done, young Jackson," he said as he pulled back. "Caiden, it is. Now go to bed. You've got the early shift in the morning."

Daniel stood up and started to head for the bedroom, then stopped, turning back to Jack. "We've got the team and Janet and the General coming over for a barbecue tomorrow," he said flatly.

Jack placed a hand over Caiden's exposed ear. "Crap," he muttered. He gave Daniel a waggle of fingers. "Go. Get some sleep. We'll sort it out in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stumbled from bed at the first plaintive wail and headed, still half-asleep, for the spare room that he and Daniel had begun to turn into Caiden's room the evening before.

Leaning over the side of the crib, he pulled the crying infant up into his arms, wrinkling his nose and closing his eyes at the smell that emanated from the drooping diaper beneath Caiden's sleepsuit. "Whew, buddy. Whatever you took in last night you sure put out this morning." He stumbled tiredly over to the changetable and put the infant down, turning to grab a fresh diaper, wipes and a clean suit from the stack piled up on the dresser.

Caiden stopped crying and Jack heard an unmistakable gurgle. He opened his eyes completely and leaned forward, despite the odor, to see the baby grinning gummily up at him. "I didn't know newborns smiled so much."

Something wasn't right, Jack realized belatedly as his half-sleep state fled and complete awareness took its place. He looked at the baby again. "Oh shit," he muttered as his eyes saw the sleepsuit riding halfway up the infant's legs and arms, the suit torn open at the waist and the diaper… Jack gagged as he realized the diaper had come loose of its adhesive bearings and was mostly open, the contents leaking messily over the baby's belly and chest. "This is not a good sign, kiddo." He dropped a quick kiss on Caiden's forehead, "It'll be okay though. Your daddy and I will take care of you." He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering his own clone, swallowed down a hard lump of emotion at the memory of being told the boy would die because of the cloning technique Loki had used. That had been bad enough, but this child was part of Daniel, was Daniel in a sense, and Jack knew he couldn't bear to lose him. "It'll be okay," he said again.

Quickly and efficiently he cleaned the child up, using up almost an entire box of wipes in his effort to ensure none of the mess was left on the delicate skin. He looked askance at the diapers. They'd only bought the newborn size. Sighing in resignation, he pulled his tshirt over his head and wrapped the baby in it. "This is starting to be a regular look for you," he told Caiden, who just batted at his face with his hands and snuffled. "New fashion trend maybe? Camowear for infants?" He shifted the baby more comfortably onto his hip. "Let's go see Daddy," he said. "Won't he be surprised?"

Daniel had his head buried under the pillows when Jack entered the bedroom and sat on the bed, Caiden perched on his knees. "Daniel?" Jack sing-songed.

"It's your turn to get up to him," Daniel mumbled. "I fed him last time."

"What did you feed him, Daniel?" Jack asked. "Similac Supagrow?"

"What?" Daniel tossed the pillows aside and sat up as Jack dangled the baby in front of his face.

"He made like Topsy and growed," Jack said.

Daniel reached out and placed both hands over Caiden's ears. "Oh shit," he whispered in a horrified voice. "They're not supposed to do this, are they? Grow this big overnight?"

"No, Daniel, they're not." Jack's voice was tense as he resettled Caiden on his knee.

"Jack, remember what happened with your clone. You don't think… Thor seemed so sure that there'd be no problems with Caiden but-"

"I know. We need to take him into the SGC, see Fraiser."

"Jack, if we do that we're going to have to tell her, and probably the General as well, about us," Daniel replied.

Jack shrugged. "C'est la vie," he responded. "I'm not taking any chances with Caiden," he said firmly.

"We could contact Thor," Daniel suggested, climbing out of bed and almost falling over in his haste to pull on his jeans.

Jack shook his head. "We'd still have to go into the SGC to do that and I'd have to come up with a reason why I need to contact him." He looked up at Daniel and smiled. "Maybe it's just time we came out of the closet anyway, Daniel. Don't you ever wish we didn't have to hide and sneak around?"

"Of course, but like I keep telling you, I'm not military, and my reputation in archeological circles wasn't exactly pristine before anyway. For you, it'd mean court martial-"

"C'est la vie," Jack repeated. He wasn't sure he wanted to share their secret. He'd always liked the fact that there was a part of him that was his alone, the part that loved Daniel, that he never had to have out there in the open to be discussed and criticized. He also knew that if anyone besides Thor could help Caiden, it was a diminutive, doe-eyed Napoleonic powermonger named Janet Fraiser. He'd do whatever it took to give him that chance.

Jack stood and handed Caiden to Daniel once his lover was dressed. "We'll need to stop for more diapers and clothes on the way," he said, heading to his own side of the bed to get dressed. "This time your credit card can take the beating. And we're going to a different store. God forbid that woman from last night sees us with what she thinks is a different kid."

"Good point," Daniel said. "Next thing you know we'll be on the FBI's most wanted list. I gotta hand it to Thor, he really knows how to give the gift that keeps on giving."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they made it to the Mountain, Caiden was once again decked out in properly fitting clothes and Daniel's wallet was substantially lighter than it had been before he'd become a father.

He handed Caiden out to Jack and followed behind as they walked across to the checkpoint to sign in, tension keeping him from speaking any more. He felt as if he was treading a tightrope; one wrong step, and he, Jack and Caiden would all topple into an unforeseeable void.

Jack sketched a salute at the airman manning the checkpoint. Tucking Caiden onto his hip, he signed his name and flashed his ID then waited while Daniel followed suit.

"Um, sir, I'm not sure that you're allowed to bring babies into the SGC," the airman said nervously.

"Who, him?" Jack held Caiden up and waggled the baby's hand in the man's face. "Caiden, say hello to Airman Drake. Airman Drake, this is Caiden. Caiden's a new recruit. We filched him from the Russians. He's absolutely brilliant but he doesn't speak or write a word of English yet and he hasn't got his ID, but I'll vouch for him."

"Right, sir. Um, I guess it'll be okay seeing it's you, sir," Drake replied. He reached out hesitantly and patted Caiden's soft, downy hair. "Nice to meet you, Caiden."

Caiden grinned delightedly and kicked his legs.

"He likes you," Jack said, adding a smile of his own. "He doesn't smile for just anyone. Very unsmiling usually, these Russians."

The airman grinned back weakly and let them through.

They were almost at the infirmary doors when a familiar voice brought them to a grinding halt.

"Colonel? Daniel? I thought you were on medical leave."

Jack darted a quick glance at Daniel then pivoted. "Hey, Carter," he said as his 2-I-C walked towards them.

"Um, that's a baby," Sam said, reaching out a finger to stroke Caiden's arm.

"Yep," Jack agreed.

Daniel contented himself with wrapping his arms around his torso and looking everywhere but into Sam's curious eyes.

"Oh, so whose is it?" Carter asked.

"A friend gave him…um, loaned him… We're babysitting him," Jack stuttered out. "But he's got a fever, might be contagious, so we thought we'd bring him down to have Doc Fraiser check him out."

"Oh, he's adorable," Sam said. "What's his name?"

"Caiden," Jack and Daniel parroted together.

"Hey, Caiden." Sam tickled the baby under his chin. "So whose baby is he?" she asked again. She grinned. "No offence, but I'm surprised someone would ask you two to babysit. They must have been short on babysitters, huh?"

"Hey," Jack said, offended. "I can babysit. Daniel too. Anyway, it was an emergency. A neighbor-" He nudged Daniel with his shoulder. "Let's go see if Fraiser's here."

"Husband got kidnapped by urban guerillas in LA," Daniel murmured, opening the infirmary doors for Jack to pass through.

"You're kidding me?" Sam replied.

Daniel shrugged. "LA's a dangerous place," he said, following Jack through.

Sam was hot on their heels. "Come on, Daniel, what's really going on?"

"Oh, Doctor Fraiser," Jack called, spotting the doctor just about to enter her office. "We have a patient for you." He turned to Sam, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, Carter, the kid insists on strict doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Fine," Sam said with a look directed at Daniel that said he was going to tell her what the hell was going on sooner rather than later. "Bye, Caiden," she said sweetly. "Hope you get better soon."

Jack watched with narrowed eyes as she left the infirmary and sat down on a chair in the waiting area just outside the door. "Oy," he muttered. "Daniel, I think we've got some 'splaining to do."

Janet joined them in one of the cubicles. Jack sat Caiden on the bed and anchored him there with one hand on a chubby leg.

"Colonel, Daniel," Janet said. She looked down at her putative patient. "That's a baby," she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we know," Daniel replied flatly. "Sam just told us that."

Janet flashed him an almost-glare. "Okay," she said, "why do I have a baby in my infirmary?"

"Long story," Daniel replied. "Can we get to that part after you've checked him out?"

Janet placed a hand on Caiden's forehead. "He doesn't feel feverish. What's the problem?"

"How old would you say he is?" Jack asked, deciding to get to the crux of the problem immediately.

"Well, I'm not a pediatrician but I'd say around six months. Why? How old is he?"

"Would you believe it if I told you that yesterday he was a newborn?" Jack asked.

"He's pretty big for a newborn," Janet said, obviously not getting it.

"That's the problem," Daniel interjected. "Yesterday he was a newborn in size and everything else. This morning he's six months old-"

"Well, that's just not possible…" Janet picked Caiden up and patted his back gently. "You're going to have to tell me more before I examine him. I need a full history. Where are his parents?"

"Oh boy," Daniel whispered. He looked at Jack who shrugged and nodded back at him. "We're his parents, me and Jack. Well, strictly speaking, mostly me because he's my clone but-"

"He's ours," Jack cut in firmly. "Mine and Daniel's. He was a gift… from Thor."

If he hadn't been so worried, Jack would have laughed at the stunned expression on the doctor's face. He reached out and closed her mouth with a finger under her chin. "I know," he said. "Freaked me out at first too."

"Loki?" Janet asked. "If he was cloned by Loki then there's a chance he could have the same problem your clone did, Colonel." She rocked the baby gently in her arms.

"Thor said he was perfectly healthy and would develop normally," Daniel said.

"Well, going from newborn to six months overnight isn't normal," Janet replied ascerbically. She handed Caiden over to Daniel, smiling as the baby snuggled against his shoulder. Caiden's thumb found its way unerringly to his mouth and he began to suck, his eyes drooping closed. "I'll need to take some blood and run some other tests. Colonel, I think we need to inform General Hammond of what's going on."

Jack nodded. "I know. I just wanted to get you to look Caiden over quickly first." He stopped and looked at her, unable to help the worried frown creasing his forehead. "I mean, right now he seems okay to you, doesn't he?"

Janet patted his shoulder reassuringly. "He looks like a normal, healthy baby," she said. "By the way, congratulations on becoming parents."

"Thanks," Jack said. "Sorry we didn't get time to do the baby shower. Look, Doc, I need to try to contact Thor. Plus we need to get General Hammond up to speed and there's a very curious Major out there who's not going to give up till she finds out what's going on. I'm going to go down to get the Asgard communication device while Daniel stays here with Caiden. Can you call the General and let him know there's a situation that we need his input on?"

"What about Sam?" Daniel asked quietly.

Jack sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Tell her to meet us in the briefing room in thirty minutes. Tell her to bring Teal'c." He smiled at Daniel's anxious expression. "I think we're about to be found out, Danny boy. It might just as well be our friends to be the first to know."

"Mind if I sit in?" Janet asked.

"You're one of those friends, Doc," Jack replied. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

oOo

Jack watched as General Hammond stopped at the door of the briefing room, his mouth dropping open comically as he saw the baby on Daniel's lap.

"What the heck is going on?" Hammond asked, entering the room and taking his customary seat. "That's a baby, Doctor Jackson."

"Why is that the first thing everyone says?" Jack asked. "It's obvious it's a baby. It's not like we started out carrying something else and it morphed into a kid without us noticing."

"Us?" Hammond asked, raising an eyebrow. He sighed. "I think you'd better fill us in, Colonel."

"Well, it seems Thor was really grateful for the help we've given the Asgard recently and he wanted to give us a gift," Jack began.

"Why the Sam Hill would he give us a child?" Hammond asked.

"Not us - you, sir," Jack replied. "Us - we, as in Daniel and me - we, sir." He grimaced at the awkward phrasing and shrugged at Daniel. "Maybe Daniel should explain. He's a linguist. He's bound to be better with words than I am."

"You and Daniel?" Carter said suddenly. "Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't see it before." She bowed her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Carter? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you to think that you and I… I mean, I do care about you more than I'm supposed to but just not exactly like that-"

Jack winced as Daniel's foot connected with his shin. He swallowed hard as he saw Carter's shoulder's begin to shake. "Ah crap, Carter… Sam, listen. Okay, I did feel like that back then but we decided to keep it to ourselves and then every time I turned around you were involved with someone… Okay, okay, I know most of those guys didn't make it but-"

Sam lifted her face from her hands, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, stop, please, it hurts," she said, grasping at her ribs with her hands. A broad grin creased her face.

"You're laughing," Jack said accusingly. "Daniel, she's laughing."

"Sam, do you know how often we worried about you finding out about us?" Daniel said, reaching out with a free hand to pat her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I'm laughing at me. I've wondered so many times how to tell you, sir," she looked at Jack, "that I'm pretty much over my crush on you. I was worried I'd hurt your feelings. I mean, you haven't been involved with anyone that I knew of and I thought…" She sobered and wiped the tears from her face. "Sorry," she said. "We can discuss this later. We need to talk about Caiden. What's going on, sir?"

Jack looked at Teal'c, who sat silently up till now. "Anything you want to say, big guy?" he asked. "Any recriminations, tears…" he shot a mock-frown at Carter, "… laughter to share?"

Teal'c simply shook his head and said, "As MajorCarter has already said what is of prime importance here is the welfare of the child."

Jack turned finally to look at Hammond, his heart in his throat. His and Daniel's relationship was grounds for court martial, he knew that, and yet all he could think of right now was that if the Air Force wanted to court martial him for loving Daniel, they could go right ahead, but not until he'd had a chance to get his hands on the communication device and contact Thor. "Sir?"

Hammond shook his head. "I wish you'd come to me, either of you." He stood up and walked around to Daniel's chair where he placed a hand on Caiden's head.

Caiden looked up and grinned at him and Hammond smiled back. "Hey there, little fella," he said. He looked back at Jack. "What do we need to do for him?" he asked.

"I need to contact Thor," Jack said immediately. "Sir, I know this is a huge problem for you, and I'm sorry-"

"This isn't the first time I've had to keep a secret, Jack," Hammond said. "Go. Get the device, get in touch with Thor, if you can." He looked at Daniel. "May I?" he asked, holding out his arms and smiling as Daniel lifted Caiden into his arms. He rocked the baby gently to and fro. "No matter where he came from, he's here now," he said. "And I'll do whatever it takes to keep him here with you."

"Thank you, sir." Jack was on his feet, sketching a hasty salute. "I'll meet you in the infirmary," he told Daniel. "Let the doc run some tests while we're waiting, make sure he's okay for now."

Daniel nodded and held his arms out for the baby, planting a brief kiss on the downy head as Caiden was passed back into his care.

Janet stood as well. "Let's get moving," she said, leading the way from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel winced and tightened his arms around Caiden as a needle was slipped into the baby's tiny vein and he began to scream.

"Oh, I know, I know," Janet crooned. "It's okay, Caiden. It's tough being a baby, huh? Nothing to do but lie around and eat and sleep all day-"

"And get stuck with needles," Daniel said more sharply than he'd intended.

Janet pulled the needle out and labeled the vial, handing it off to the nurse. "I know how hard it is to watch your child go through this, Daniel," she said softly. "I'm sorry." She patted a small bandaid over the puncture mark in Caiden's arm.

Daniel lifted Caiden so he was resting against his chest and patted his back rhythmically. "It's not your fault, Janet. And I know you know. All that stuff with Cassie, when she first came to Earth and then just recently, with the virus from Nirrti." He nuzzled the top of Caiden's head. "Sssh," he whispered in the baby's ear, smiling up at Janet as Caiden stopped crying. "Did you know that babies don't cry if they can't hear themselves doing it?" he asked. "I read it on the net the first night we had him with us, and it works-" Caiden began wailing again. "Most of the time," he added.

The nurse came back and handed Daniel a warmed bottle of formula and Caiden calmed down and sucked hungrily as Daniel fed him.

"Daniel, do you remember when Cassie was so sick and you told me I didn't have to do it alone, that you were there for me?" Janet asked. "Well, you and Jack don't have to do this alone either. We're all here for you, for all of you."

"You didn't seem surprised to hear about me and Jack," Daniel observed, watching Caiden drink.

"I wasn't," Janet replied. "I think I knew you two loved each other almost before you realized it yourselves. I was just hoping you'd get a clue before I had to play matchmaker." She grinned as Caiden burped around the nipple. "Look, Daniel, I can get a pediatrician here to oversee Caiden's care-"

"No!" Daniel shook his head firmly. "There's no doctor better than you to look after our son."

"Thanks. I want to do a CAT scan but I'm going to give him a mild sedative for that. Is that okay with you?"

Daniel nodded. "Do you want to put it in his bottle?"

Janet shook her head. "Nope. It's too difficult to quantify exactly how much sedative he gets that way, and if he spits up at all-"

"Oh, he does that, all right," Daniel said with a smile. "So, how do we get him to take it?" His eyes widened. "Not another needle?"

"No, no more needles. We'll swaddle him and you can hold him while I tip it into his mouth. It's not bad-tasting. Let him finish his feed and then we'll do it. Hopefully by the time we're ready to start, the Colonel will be back with some news from Thor."

oOo

Jack palmed the small device Thor had given them to use to contact him several months before. He pressed the required crystals then glanced over at Teal'c who looked as concerned as the stoic Jaffa had ever looked.

"So, T," Jack said, wanting to fill the silence with something besides the pounding of his own nervous heart, "you really weren't surprised to find out about Daniel and me?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I was not," he said imperturbably. "I have observed your growing closeness for some time now."

"It doesn't bother you. I mean, the fact we're both guys and I'm supposed to be the big macho Air Force colonel…"

"I do not believe one's sexuality defines one's masculinity," Teal'c replied gravely. "On Chulak it is not unknown for warriors to take a compatriot as a lover in times of battle."

"Daniel says the Romans did that too," Jack mused. "Mind you, most of them probably went back to sleeping with their wives once they got back home."

"If they had wives," Teal'c said. "Which neither you nor DanielJackson have. Do you believe this relationship you have is for life, O'Neill?"

"What? Of course. I wouldn't have even started it if I hadn't believed that. Daniel's lost too many people in his life already-"

"As have you." Teal'c reached out and patted Jack's shoulder. "You have a new family and we must do all we can to ensure that your son lives to be a strong, healthy warrior like both his fathers."

"Thanks, buddy." Jack looked down at the device and punched harder at the crystals. "Come on, Thor. This is kinda urgent."

He was about to put the communication module back on the shelf when a sudden narrow beam of light illuminated the room and Thor's small, grey figure appeared.

"It's about time," Jack muttered. "Hey, Thor, ol' pal, we've got a problem with the kid."

"I apologize for my tardiness, O'Neill. I was in a galaxy-"

"Far, far away," Jack dead-panned. He waved away Thor's look of confusion, if that was what that look on the Asgard's face meant, that is. "Never mind, old Earth reference. Listen, there's something wrong with Caiden." At Thor's tilted head, which he took to be interrogatory, he added, "the kid, the baby, Daniel's clone."

"The clone was certified as healthy by our top scientists." Thor paused and Jack swore he could see the hamsters getting a workout as wheels turned in the little alien's brain. "As I told you, O'Neill, if you and Daniel do not wish to keep the child, I can take him back and find some other use for him."

"Easy, big guy," Jack murmured as he literally felt Teal'c bristle with aggression next to him. "The Asgard don't have the same appreciation for kids as we do. They clone themselves, remember?"

Teal'c subsided but it was with an effort, Jack thought. He turned his attention back to Thor. "We want him," he said earnestly. "He grows on you. In fact, that's the problem. The growing part, not the growing on you part," he clarified. "Long story short, when you gave him to us, he was a newborn, now he's already the size of a six month old. What gives?"

"Ah." Thor nodded gravely. "I was remiss in not explaining that to you. Having done some research on the care needed for an infant, we realized that such care would necessitate you spending a great amount of time with the child, nurturing him until he became relatively independent."

"What did you do? Google caring for kids on the Internet?" Jack asked. "Never mind," he said as Thor simply gazed patiently back at him.

"As I was saying," Thor went on, "we decided to accelerate the boy's growth so that he would reach a reasonably independent age within a matter of days and then, having done so, would continue to mature at a normal rate."

"What do you call a reasonably independent age?" Jack asked.

"Two of your years," Thor replied.

"Oh great," Jack muttered, shooting Teal'c a dark look over his shoulder. "The terrible twos."

Teal'c's big hand patted his shoulder. "You have my sympathy, O'Neill," the Jaffa said.

Jack narrowed his eyes. Was that a smile he saw twitching at Teal'c's lips? "So," he looked back at Thor, "Caiden's healthy, right?"

"Caiden is indeed healthy, O'Neill." Thor nodded and gave what seemed to be an Asgard version of a broad grin. "Interesting name. I believe it is Celtic in origin. I must leave now. Be well, O'Neill."

With that, the Asgard shimmered and then disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah, live well and prosper and all that," Jack said, turning in time to see Teal'c giving a perfect Vulcan salute. "Ya know, T," he said as they headed back to the infirmary, "we have got to get you a real life."

oOo

Caiden was sleepily resting on Daniel's lap when they got there, a somewhat goofy grin on his face as Daniel played peekaboo with him. Jack stopped just inside the door, watching silently. He remembered seeing Charlie smile like that when he was a baby - milk-drunk, Sara had called it. He shook his head, wondering what Sara would think of all this if she knew.

He hadn't been around much when Charlie was a baby, snatching a week here, a couple of days there on R&R and leave while his son grew. Until one day Jack came home for good to find a three year old in place of the infant he'd held in his arms what seemed like only weeks before. He shoved those memories back. Those years were ones he didn't like to think about, preferring to pretend that his life had only really begun once he'd come home from Iraq and he, Sara and Charlie had become a family again. Of course, that hadn't lasted nearly long enough. In a few too-short years, Charlie and Sara were both gone, and Jack had given up any hope of ever having a family or someone to really love in that special way again.

Then Daniel had come into his life and Jack had fought his growing attraction and deep feeling for the man who'd become his best friend for as long as he could, while Daniel insistently burrowed beneath his skin, inside his defences and finally into his heart.

He watched as Daniel looked over and saw him standing there and that familiar loved smile tilted his lips, the dimple Jack loved to kiss denting his stubbled cheek.

"Thor came?" Daniel asked.

"Yep," Jack said, crossing the room. He bent and kissed Caiden's warm head, and then, just because he could, kissed that dimple in Daniel's cheek too.

"And?" Daniel was looking at him, worry evident in the blue eyes.

"They manipulated his growth so he'd reach a more independent age faster," Jack replied.

Janet had joined them now and she shook her head as if in disbelief. "Don't they realize you can't just mess around with human DNA like that?" she asked sharply.

"We can't," Jack replied, "but they seem to think they can. Thor reckons Caiden will continue to grow at this rate till he's a two year old then grow at a normal rate after that. He swears the kid's healthy though. Your tests show up anything we should worry about?"

Janet shook her head. "Not so far. I'm just waiting on the CAT scan and MRI results now. Ah," she turned toward the nurse who'd entered the room, a file folder in her hand. "Here we go. Let's see what we have here."

She took a while perusing the sheaf of papers while Jack fidgeted impatiently and Daniel sat as if frozen, a now-sleeping Caiden still on his lap.

"Well?" Jack asked finally, his patience exhausted.

"It looks fine," she replied. She looked into his eyes, and then gave Daniel's shoulder a small squeeze. "Caiden seems to be one hundred per cent healthy and as normal as a clone with manipulated DNA and accelerated growth can be."

Jack felt as if his legs had turned to rubber. As sure as he'd been that Thor wouldn't have lied to him, he'd been unable to ignore the small tickling of doubt in the back of his mind.

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief. "So we can take him home?" he asked.

Janet nodded. "Sure, but you call me the minute there's the slightest problem, all right? Take his temperature before you put him to bed tonight and again in the morning. If he's feverish or seems unwell at all, let me know. I'll call and check on him after my hospital rounds tomorrow around lunchtime."

"Okay." Jack took the baby from Daniel's arms and waited while Janet wrapped a soft blanket around the small body. "Tell the General and Carter I'll call them once we've got Caiden settled for the night," he said, leading the way out of the infirmary.

"Thank you, Janet," Daniel said, giving her a quick hug and following Jack out.

"Yeah, thanks, Doc," Jack called as he disappeared from view.

oOo

Jack rolled over in bed as dawn sent the first chilly fingers of light into the room. He stretched luxuriously, then turned and pulled Daniel's unresisting, sleep-warmed body into his arms, burying his face in his neck, waking his lover with gentle nips and licks along his shoulder.

"Mmm," Daniel murmured as he woke. He looked blearily around the room. "Morning already?"

"Yep," Jack said softly, his hand sneaking down to find and encircle Daniel's morning erection. "Caiden slept all night. I checked on him a couple of times but he was out like a top so I didn't disturb him. Figured we should get all the sleep we could while we had the chance."

Daniel bucked his hips, rocking into Jack's hand and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Jack loved these early morning interludes, those quiet times before the rush of the world and the need to go fight evil was upon them, these times when there was just him and Daniel, no one else.

Daniel's hand was holding Jack's penis now and Jack groaned with the pleasure of it, letting the sensation grow slowly.

They rocked together, a little faster now, the urgency to finish almost overtaking them.

"Hi," said a small voice from the doorway.

Jack's head snapped around and he pulled his hand away from Daniel's cock as if he'd been burnt.

A small boy stood in the doorway, his blond, wavy hair tousled. His face was tearstained and his pajamas rode halfway up his arms and legs, the top showing his rounded belly.

Daniel's head popped up alongside Jack's, the hand that had been giving Jack so much pleasure moments before now fumbling for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Congratulations," Jack murmured, "it's a toddler."


	5. Chapter 5

"Whaddat?"

Jack watched from his seat at the kitchen table as Caiden toddled over to the television set and patted the screen.

"A TV," Daniel said. He thumbed the remote and Caiden jumped then opened wide blue eyes as a quartet of men in various-colored shirts danced across the screen accompanied by a large green dinosaur.

Caiden plopped down on his butt and watched the Wiggles with rapt attention, his head bopping to the music, his small fingers tapping out a sort of rhythm on his kneecaps.

Daniel had been surprised when Caiden had started speaking recognizable English after disturbing them in their bedroom early that morning, Jack less so. He'd figured that as Caiden was Daniel's clone, chances were the kid was going to have the same verbal capacity as Daniel and he shuddered a little inwardly at just how full of Daniel-speech his life was likely to become over the years. He grinned as Caiden stood up again and walked across to Daniel, patting him on the knee.

"Up," the boy demanded.

Daniel complied readily, lifting the toddler onto his lap and turning him to face Jack.

"Who's got you, Caiden?" Jack asked, standing up and crossing over to them, patting Daniel's shoulder. "Who is this?"

Caiden shrugged. They hadn't quite gotten around to nomenclature yet. Caiden had been too busy touching everything he saw so far, asking "Whaddat?" inquisitively.

"This is Daddy," Jack replied slowly. "Can you say Daddy?"

Caiden narrowed his eyes then turned and wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck. "Dis Daddy," he parroted.

Daniel grinned so widely Jack thought he'd split his face.

"Who's this, Caiden?" Daniel asked, patting Jack's arm enthusiastically, joining in the game.

Caiden looked up at Jack then smiled, a small mirror-echo of Daniel's. "Daddy," he said.

Jack scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "He can't call us both Daddy," he said, reaching out to tousle Caiden's hair.

"This is Papa," Daniel said. He patted Jack's arm again. "Papa. Can you say Papa?"

Caiden pursed his lips then patted Jack's arm as well. "Papa," he chirped cheerfully.

Jack lifted his hand, wiggling his fingers over the boy's head till he had his attention. Swooping his hand down he tickled Caiden's belly, asking, "And who are you?"

Caiden giggled then said, "Taiden. Me Taiden, Papa."

"The kid's a genius," Jack observed. "He obviously has your looks and my brain."

Daniel yanked on his arm, pulled him down for a quick kiss then said dryly, "Well, considering we've been calling him Caiden for the past three or so days, it's not all that surprising he knows his own name."

"Exactly," Jack declared, scooping the child out of Daniel's arms and hoisting him onto his shoulders. "He's three days old and he already knows his name. He's a genius."

So," Daniel said, standing up and looping an arm around Jack's waist. "Shopping?"

Jack groaned. "Again?"

"His clothes are too small, Jack," Daniel pointed out.

It was true. The boy was currently kitted out in one of Daniel's oversize t-shirts that Daniel had tied in a knot at the back so it stayed more or less above his knees. The diaper he wore had had its tabs extended with masking tape so that it fitted, a little too snugly, around his newly sized abdomen. Still, Jack hated shopping, avoided it whenever possible and felt they'd had to do more than he could handle just in the three or so days they'd had Caiden.

"You go," he wheedled, giving Daniel a kiss on the cheek. "Caiden and I can stay here and get to know each other better.

Daniel sighed, narrowed his eyes but gave in. "All right," he said, pulling Jack down so he could kiss Caiden's cheek. "You be good for Papa, okay. I'll be back soon." He picked up his wallet and keys. "This means you get to do the food shopping on Friday," he warned.

"Deal," Jack said, spinning around in place to make Caiden laugh. Food shopping he could handle. You walked along the aisle, picked up what you liked to eat, tossed it in the cart, paid for it and headed home. He sometimes wondered why Sara had complained about having to take Charlie to the store with her. "I'll even take Caiden," he said. He was an Air Force colonel, after all. He could do it with one arm tied behind his back.

"Great," Daniel replied, on his way out to the garage. "I'll use the free time to work on that translation for SG9."

oOo

"Oooh, whaddat, Papa?" Caiden's eyes were round with awe as he looked up at the brightly colored display.

"That's candy," Jack said, ruffling his son's hair. " It's yucky. You wouldn't like it." He pulled a mock-disgusted face.

"Nice try with that one," said the woman standing next to him. She rocked the screaming toddler she held on her hip then reached out with a sigh and grabbed a bag of chocolate bars off the hook, handing them to the child, who stopped crying, grinned adorably and scooted down off her mother's hip. "Caitlin, wait till we show the checkout lady before you open them."

Jack grinned as Caitlin tore the bag open with her tiny white teeth and delved into the bag with glee. She pulled a bar out, considered a moment then offered it to Caiden who shook his head firmly. "Yucky," Caiden pronounced, retreating behind Jack's legs.

Jack just barely stopped himself from preening. Instead he gave Caitlin's mom a sympathetic smile. "It's all in the training," he said. "Start 'em early enough and it's all downhill from there." He reached behind him to pat Caiden's head then froze as his hand encountered air.

Whirling around, he looked down to see vacant space where Caiden had been not ten seconds before.

"He's over there," Caitlin mumbled around a gob full of chocolate, pointing with a sticky finger towards the next aisle.

Jack froze momentarily as first a crash of breaking glass then a high-pitched scream rent the air.

"Yep, downhill," Caitlin's mom said snootily, gathering her sticky child back into her arms. "Good luck with that."

Jack raced to the next aisle, the cart wobbling madly before him as he rounded the corner.

"You know you're going to have to pay for this stuff, mister," the young girl, who'd been stacking the shelves with jars of coffee, said briskly.

Caiden sat on his butt amidst the broken glass and scattered coffee granules, one small bloody finger raised to his mouth. "Yucky, Papa," he said then burst into floods of tears.

"Shit!" Jack abandoned the cart and picked his way over the crunching debris to lift Caiden carefully into his arms. "It's okay," he soothed, examining the finger carefully. It was just a tiny cut, he realized and in his relief he vented his anger at the girl. "Why the hell didn't you stop him from pulling the jars down?" he yelled. "You were standing right there."

The girl turned her carefully made-up face his way. "Hey, mister, I'm just the shelf-stacker. You want a baby-sitter, call an agency. I don't get paid to keep an eye on your kid while you make time with any single mom who catches your eye."

Jack took a deep breath and willed himself to calm. "You're right," he said finally, jiggling the sobbing Caiden. "I should have been watching him. But he just vanished. One second he was there, the next…"

"First time shopping with a toddler?" said a voice behind him and Jack swiveled to find a pretty woman standing almost at his shoulder, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Lacey," she addressed the store worker, "don't give the guy a hard time. I'm sure he'll pay for the stock. Right?" She gave Jack an inquiring look and he nodded.

"Sorry, Doc, it's been a long day. Look, don't worry about it, mister," Lacey replied. She patted Caiden's shoulder. "Hey, stop crying and I'll get you a candy bar, okay?" She disappeared around the corner of the aisle then came back a moment later, a chocolate covered frog in her hand. She opened the wrapper, pulled the frog out and handed it to Caiden.

Caiden lifted his head from Jack's shoulder, tears and snot mingling on his red face. He heaved in a shaky sigh then took the treat from Lacey's hand. He gave it a hesitant lick then nibbled the corner, a look of surprise on his face as he looked up at Jack. "Not yucky, Papa," he crowed, taking a bigger bite.

"Oh, great," Jack said.

"Why don't you let me take a look at his finger," the woman said with a broad grin. "I really am a doctor, by the way."

"Really? Sure, thanks," Jack replied. "It's probably nothing but-"

"Let's go into the office out back. I know they've got a first aid kit back there. That okay, Lacey?"

Lacey waved a desultory hand. "Knock yourself out, Doc."

"Take a seat." The doctor indicated a chair in front of the table in the room. "It might be easier to do this if you hold your son on your lap."

"Sure." Jack sat down and positioned the still-sniffling child on his knees. "Sit still, Caiden," he murmured, rubbing the boy's back gently. "The nice lady's going to make your owie all better."

The woman rummaged around in the first aid kit and then turned back to them, a small tube of disinfectant cream and a bandaid in her hand. "Hey there, Caiden," she cooed, lifting the child's hand up and looking it over, "my name is Ali. It's very nice to meet you. Let me see now." She rubbed a small amount of cream onto the tiny finger then wrapped a bandaid firmly around it. "I don't think there's any glass in it but you can take him to your own doctor if it starts looking inflamed." Straightening up, she smoothed a hand over Caiden's hair then held her hand out to Jack. "Ali Cooper," she said with a grin, giving Jack's hand a firm shake. "It's very nice to meet you, despite the circumstances."

"Jack O'Neill." Jack smiled at her gratefully. She was attractive in a gamin way, her short dark hair complementing the dark brown of her large, expressive eyes.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, Jack," she replied, grinning broadly. "So, is Caiden's mom going to read you the riot act for this?"

"Nope, that won't be a problem," Jack replied though he gave momentary thought to what Daniel's reaction would be.

Caiden wriggled on his lap and then half-turned so he could look into Jack's face. "Go home now, Papa." His eyes filled with tears as he held his injured finger up for Jack's inspection. "Hurt, Papa. Go home now."

Jack stood, grinning apologetically at her as he maneuvered Caiden onto his hip. "Look, I really appreciate your help. I'd better get him home. Thanks. It was nice meeting you."

"Yes, you too," Ali replied. "Maybe we'll see each other around sometime."

"Yeah, maybe. See ya."

Ali shook Caiden's small hand. "Goodbye, little guy."

Jack walked out of the office, Caiden waving a cheerful bye bye over his shoulder. He picked up his abandoned cart, went through the checkout then headed for his car and home and rest. 'Who knew shopping could take so much out of a guy?' he ruminated as he tucked Caiden safely into the car seat.

oOo

"He cut himself? Jack, you're supposed to keep your eye on him all the time," Daniel said as he picked Caiden up and placed a kiss on the bandaged finger.

"I was watching him." Jack stopped and shook his head. "Ya know," he went on, "I hope we're not going to start sounding like an old married couple now just because we've got a kid."

"You're right. Sorry." Daniel put Caiden on the beanbag in front of the TV and turned on the set and the dvd player. "Look, Caiden, Teletubbies."

Caiden watched the screen for a few minutes, a puzzled frown on his face then tipped his head back to look at his fathers. "No Wiggles?" he asked plaintively.

"Auntie Sam brought this over for you while you were out," Daniel replied cajolingly. "Look, that one's got a ball."

"Want Wiggles." Caiden stood up then plonked himself back down on the beanbag, his mouth turned down in a pout.

Jack walked across to the TV and picked up the remote. "We've got 50 odd channels. The Wiggles have to be on here somewhere…"

"Jack, no, sometimes he has to accept he can't have everything he wants."

Jack sighed and handed the remote to Daniel as he walked back into the kitchen. "Old married couple," he muttered as he went past.

oOo

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but the Atharians have said they won't deal with anyone but Dr. Jackson." Hammond certainly sounded apologetic, Jack thought but he wondered if his commanding officer knew just what he was asking. "I know what I'm asking of you, Jack," Hammond said, dispelling that thought, "of both of you. I understand you need time at home with the boy to acclimate him to his new life." Jack glanced over at Caiden, who was currently acclimating himself by seeing how much peanut butter and jelly dripped off his toast if he held it upside down. He stepped sideways across the room, righted the toast and handed it back to his son, who stuffed the whole quarter slice in his small mouth and mumbled, "Fanks, Papa," around it.

Hammond was still talking and Jack juggled the phone till he could hold it between his shoulder and his ear while he grabbed the sipper cup Caiden was trying to unscrew the lid from. He held up a rebuking finger at the child then turned his attention back to the call. "Yeah, I know you do, sir. It's just I don't really think we want to leave Caiden with anyone just yet. He's settling in really well with Daniel and me but-"

"The Atharians haven't asked for you, Jack, just for Dr. Jackson. I'm sure Dr. Fraiser would be more than happy to help you with the boy while Dr. Jackson's off-world."

Okay, that gave Jack pause. "Who's Daniel going with, sir, if not with SG: 1?"

"This is just a diplomatic mission, Jack, so I was planning on sending SG: 9."

"Look, nothing against Stan Kovacek, sir, but we all know what kind of trouble Daniel can get himself into even on something as simple as a diplomatic mission and-"

"Your objection is noted, Colonel." The command tone was back in Hammond's voice and Jack knew he'd lost the argument. "Besides, Dr. Jackson told me that he feels you're more than capable of handling Caiden without him while he's gone for a day, and that he's more than capable of handling a diplomatic mission on his own."

There was a cough from behind him and Jack turned to see Daniel leaning against the doorframe, watching him.

"Right, sir, so you've already spoken to Daniel about it. Can I ask why you called me to talk to me about it then if it's a done deal?"

Daniel smiled sheepishly at him and Jack raised a finger and slid it slowly across his own throat.

"Dr. Jackson felt you might have some objection to it and felt if it came from me as an order -" Hammond sounded as sheepish now as Daniel looked but Jack knew when he was beaten.

"I see, sir. Thank you for the courtesy call. I'll see you in the morning. I have to bring Caiden in for a checkup with the doc anyway." He hung up the phone, handed Caiden a squeezy yogurt tube to suck on then pulled Daniel into the living room. "You weren't going to tell me yourself, were you?" he asked angrily.

"Obviously not," Daniel said flatly.

"Why?" Jack glared into Daniel's eyes. He'd thought they were past this sort of shit; that once they'd made a commitment to each other, there'd be no keeping anything back.

Daniel waved a hand toward Jack's face then smiled a little. "Because I knew this was how you'd react," he replied, not unreasonably, Jack supposed, considering the way Jack was reacting.

"Look," Jack said, taking a breath and a figurative step back from the argument, "I know there are still going to be times when we have to go offworld. I just thought we'd still do it together." He looked back at Caiden who was crowing happily over a book he'd found stuffed down the side of his high chair. "We have him to consider now."

"I know," Daniel said, giving Caiden a wave. "That's the only reason I took this mission so soon after he came along."

"Sorry," Jack replied, feeling he was missing something.

"Jack, this way he'll have at least one of us Earthside," Daniel explained. "I have to admit I was worried about us both going offworld right now but if it's just one of us-"

"I get it," Jack snapped. He sighed, rubbed a hand over his weary eyes. "I don't like it but I get it, all right?"

"So, what's the problem?" Daniel asked. He walked a few steps away to pick up the book Caiden had thrown to the floor and put it back on the tray of the chair, shrugging and walking back to stand in front of Jack as Caiden immediately tossed it to the floor again.

"I should be there to watch your six," Jack replied gruffly.

"It's just a diplomatic mission," Daniel said. He stepped closer to Jack, put his hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. "Nothing's going to happen."

Jack kissed him again then pushed him away, keeping hold of his arms. "You've said that once too many times before… And somehow it always does."

Daniel shook his head. "Not this time, Jack. The Atharians are very peaceful. They're an agrarian society. They don't even have any technology."

"So why are we bothering making a diplomatic agreement with them?" Jack groused. He walked away to pick up the cup Caiden tossed to the floor, started to hand it back, changed his mind and shoved the cup onto the kitchen counter instead then lifted Caiden out of the high chair and led him through to the bathroom.

"Barf!" Caiden caroled happily, toddling over to grab his favorite bath toys and toss them into the water Jack had started running.

"Yeah, bath time, Caiden." Daniel knelt down and began undressing the child then picked him up and swooped him through the air before depositing him in the tub.

"Bubbles," Caiden reminded them and Jack dutifully squirted the requisite amount of bubble mix under the water accompanied by their son's squeals.

"Because they seem to have found a way to eliminate crop pests without the use of pesticides. It's something in their soil."

"What?" Jack looked up from where he was playing submarines with Caiden.

"The Atharians," Daniel reminded him.

"I know that," Jack said to a skeptically raised eyebrow from Daniel. "I did," he protested. "Okay," he amended, "I knew it had something to do with farms." He stood up, groaning theatrically as his knees protested the hardness of the tile floor. "I just wish I could at least send Carter or T with you."

"You still don't think of me as being able to take care of myself, do you? God, Jack, how many years do I have to be on the team, how many Jaffa," Daniel lowered his voice to a whisper, " do I have to kill before you realize I can do this stuff? Not that I'll need to do anything like that this time," he added quickly.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Danny. I've seen you in action." Jack reached out to pull Daniel in for a hug.

"Then what's this all about?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Daniel's neck. "I don't know," he murmured. He lifted his head and cupped Daniel's face in his hands. "Maybe it's because of having Caiden now," he said, emotion roughening his voice.

"I understand that," Daniel replied, brushing his mouth gently over Jack's. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Jack tightened his arms around him. "Pinky swear," he whispered.

"Pinky swear," Daniel agreed.

"Pingy thwear," Caiden yelled from the tub, standing up and tossing a handful of bubbles at them.

"I'm never going to survive him on my own," Jack said despairingly.

"Janet will help."

"Janet won't give me blow jobs at the end of a hard day," Jack muttered softly into Daniel's ear.

"Janet better not," Daniel retorted.

oOo

Caiden watched with a puzzled frown on his face as Daniel waved goodbye to him and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy's going now," Jack explained, picking the boy up and pulling Daniel into a family hug. "Say bye bye, Daddy, hurry home."

Caiden dutifully waved his pudgy fingers in imitation of Jack and said, "Bye bye."

"I'll be home soon," Daniel promised, heading out of Hammond's office and down to the Gateroom.

Caiden looked up at Jack, frowning. "Daddy all gone," he said.

"Only for a little while," Jack said. "Hey, why don't I take you to see Auntie Sam?"

"Yeah!" Caiden crowed. He wriggled till Jack let him down then held up his hand for Jack to hold. "No Teletibbles," he said darkly as Jack led him from the room. "Don't like Teletibbles."

"Oh boy," Jack muttered. "Let's not mention that to Auntie Sam, okay?"

oOo

There was always something weirdly disorientating about starting work in a new place, Ali thought as she listened with half an ear to Dr. Fraiser giving her what she guessed was the routine induction lecture. No matter how well you knew your job, no matter how good a doctor or Air Force officer you were, each new base was a start-over and no matter how confident you were, you always felt like a fish out of water for the first couple of days.

Ali had grown used to that feeling. She'd been an Air Force brat, dragged along with her two brothers to whatever new posting her father was sent to. She'd watched her mom, accepting at first, become gradually beaten down as each new post meant leaving friends behind, and then trying to make new ones. Eventually, it had become too much. Her mom had simply disappeared one day, saying she was going out to get milk from the base store and never returning. After that, Ali became the mom, raising her younger brothers, getting herself jobs to get her through high school. Then came a college and a med school scholarship, and to her father's surprised pride, joining the Air Force after her graduation cum laude. Now here she was walking through a top secret Air Force facility like she was supposed to be there. She wondered what her dad would think if he could see her now.

"Coming through! Make a hole!"

Ali squeaked in surprise when she found herself flattened up against the wall by Dr. Fraiser's diminutive body as two men, both covered in blood, were pushed past them on gurneys.

"Crap! Sorry, Dr. Cooper, looks like we're throwing you in at the deep end," Fraiser said, flashing a rueful smile at her as she grabbed Ali's hand and tugged her along in the wake of the gurneys. "You up for this?"

Ali gulped down the panic that had risen in her throat and pulled on the mantle of proficiency she'd spent years accumulating. "Of course," she replied.

"Okay, who's the most critical?" Fraiser asked, looking to her triage team as they entered the infirmary.

"Major Kovacek," a nurse replied quickly. "Crush injuries to both legs and his back," she added.

Ali saw Fraiser grimace as she trotted toward the gurney to their left. "Who's our other patient?" Fraiser called over her shoulder.

"Dr. Jackson," the nurse replied.

"Shit. How bad?" Ali watched as Fraiser pulled on gloves and started examining her patient.

"Looks like concussion and some nasty gashes on his arms and head."

"Okay. Dr. Cooper? You gonna stand there and observe or you going to treat your patient?"

Ali stepped forward and headed for the second patient's gurney. "I'm on it," she said quickly, grabbing a set of gloves for herself and setting to work.

oOo

"You did good." Ali jumped as hand patted her shoulder. She looked up, seeing Dr. Fraiser standing next to her. She shrugged. "He'll be okay. X-rays didn't show any fractures but he's got a heavy duty concussion and some of those cuts took a few stitches."

Fraiser leaned forward and tucked the blanket up around Jackson's shoulders in a motherly gesture that Ali found at odds with the professional side of the doctor she'd seen before.

"How's the other guy?" Ali asked.

"Internal injuries, crushed vertebrae, but he'll make it. He might wish he hadn't for a while but..."

"So what happened to them?"

"Earthquake on the planet they were on. Dr. Jackson went in after Major Kovacek and got hit by falling debris. Luckily the rest of their team weren't injured and were able to extricate them quickly with help from the locals."

Ali shivered a little at the planet reference. She'd been brought up to speed on the Stargate program as a matter of course but it still gave her chills to think that she was actually working in a place where people went to other planets.

"You okay?" Fraiser asked.

"Yeah, just processing, I think." She stood up. "So what now?"

"Out in that waiting room there's going to be a nervous SG team wanting to know how their archeologist is doing," Fraiser replied, smiling tiredly at her. "How about you go give them the good news that he'll live... again." She brushed a strand of hair back from the patient's face and shushed him gently as he murmured. "Go to sleep, Daniel. You're going to be fine."

"Again?" Ali turned at the door and cocked an inquiring glance at her new boss.

"Let's just say that Dr. Jackson is our resident trouble magnet."

Ali nodded and walked out to the waiting room.

"Um, hi, I'm Dr. Ali Cooper and I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Jackson is going to be fine," she said to the trio of expectant faces that looked up at her.

"That is indeed good news," said a tall man who had risen to his feet at her entrance. Ali tried not to stare at the gold emblem embedded in his dark forehead.

"That's great," the blonde woman sitting nearest the door replied, giving her a broad grin.

"Yeah, thanks, Doc." Ali turned at the vaguely familiar voice and looked up into the face of the man standing behind her. "Oh," she said, "it's you. Um, we met at the store the other day. I bandaged your son's finger."

"Right." The Colonel stuck out his hand and she shook it. "Nice to see you again." He grinned disarmingly. "Though I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me either... um, sir," she added belatedly, feeling her cheeks heat and hating the blush that she just knew was creeping unattractively up over her face. "How is Caiden?"

"He's fine, thanks. So, Daniel's okay?" he asked.

"He has a pretty serious concussion and some nasty gashes that needed suturing but he'll be just fine in a few days," she replied, professionalism belatedly taking over.

"Um, can we see him?" the woman asked, and Ali tore her eyes from the Colonel's handsome face to nod at her. "Sure. He's still pretty out of it though so I wouldn't expect too much coherence from him just yet."

"What else is new?" the Colonel replied, grinning at his teammates. "Oh by the way, Doc, this is Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head at her and Carter shook her hand and then they were crowding past her through the door to the infirmary while Ali sunk down in one of the waiting room chairs. She watched the Colonel disappear behind the curtain into Dr. Jackson's cubicle and smiled. This job had suddenly become a lot more interesting than even she'd thought it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack pushed through the curtains surrounding the bed he'd been directed to by one of the nurses. He just stood there for a moment, drinking in the evidence of Daniel's survival. Reaching out a hand, he traced a gentle finger over one of the bandaged cuts on Daniel's forehead, pulling his hand back hurriedly as he heard footsteps enter the cubicle behind him. Turning around, he saw Dr. Cooper standing there.

"Um, I just came to check his vitals," she said, moving around him to pick up the chart from the end of the bed.

"He's still unconscious?" Jack asked, looking back at Daniel, wanting nothing more than to see him open his eyes and hear him start aggravating about getting out of the infirmary and go home.

"He regained consciousness briefly," the doctor replied. She put the chart back in its holder and walked around the bed to stand on Daniel's other side. She pulled out her penlight, peeled back one of Daniel's eyelids and shone the torch into his eyes, the action getting a groan and a swat of the hand from Daniel in response. She grinned up at Jack. "I think he's just asleep now which is a good thing. We'll keep a close eye on him overnight but he's going to be fine, Colonel, so if you want to go check on Major Kovacek..."

Jack shook his head. "I asked the nurse how Stan was on my way in. They still can't give much of a prognosis yet. I'll look in on him once he's allowed visitors." He pulled over the chair and sat down in it. "Is it okay if I wait here for Daniel to wake up?"

The doctor shrugged. "Well, I guess. You're the colonel. Um, I'm still so new here I'm not sure what the visiting regs are yet." She smiled disarmingly at him. "Kinda got thrown in at the deep end."

"That tends to happen around here. As for the regs, we tend to make them up as we go along where Daniel's concerned. In fact, Teal'c and Carter will be hovering outside in the hallway till they can get in here to check on him too." He said it with a raised eyebrow, wanting to make it sound perfectly natural that he'd be sitting here till Daniel woke up instead of off with his team or in his office doing the paperwork about this.

She nodded, smoothed down the blankets over Daniel's chest, brushed away a stray lock of hair from the cut over his eye. "Dr. Fraiser said something about him being trouble on legs."

"He is that," Jack replied softly. He looked up at her quickly, wondering if she'd caught the note of fondness in his voice but she just walked back around the bed and picked up the chart again, wrote something in it and started to leave.

"Jack..."

"Now that's what I was waiting to hear," Jack said. He leaned forward, arms on the bedrail, watching as Daniel opened his eyes slowly then quickly shut them again with a groan. One hand came up, heading toward the bandage on Daniel's head and Jack waylaid it quickly, giving it a surreptitious squeeze as he pulled it down then released it.

"What happened?" Daniel asked, slitting his eyes open again and gazing blearily up at Jack.

"You don't remember?" Jack asked.

Daniel shook his head, wincing at the pain the movement obviously caused. "We were going to meet with the Athurians. Did we go?"

"Yeah, you went. There was an earthquake." Jack looked around at Dr. Cooper who just smiled reassuringly at him and motioned at him to go on.

"Jack?" Daniel pushed himself up so he was leaning on his elbows, his face suddenly pale. "Where's Caiden?"

"He's fine. He's with Major Ross," Jack rushed to say, pushing Daniel back flat against the pillow again. He wanted nothing more than to grip Daniel's hand and tell him everything was okay but he kept his team leader persona firmly in place.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up and he saw the doctor standing there at his side, a small frown of puzzlement on her face. "You bring Caiden here to the SGC with you?" she asked.

Jack shrugged then decided not to answer and diverted her attention back to Daniel. "Is it normal for him not to remember anything about what happened?"

"Pretty common for such a bad concussion," she replied. "His x-rays and scans were clear." She leaned over the bed and smiled down at Daniel. "Dr. Jackson? Hi, I'm Ali Cooper. I'm the doctor who's been taking care of you since you came back. Do you have much pain? I can give you something for it now you're more awake..."

Daniel nodded. "That'd be good, thanks." He glanced at Jack. "An earthquake? Shit, anyone else hurt or..." He swallowed, as if unable to voice the worst.

"Stan Kovacek's pretty badly hurt," Jack replied grimly, "but they think he'll make it and..." he added quickly as it looked as if Daniel would interrupt, "he'd be dead if you hadn't gotten to him and pulled him out as quickly as you did."

"I'll just go get some medication," the doctor said, moving away towards the curtained exit of the cubicle.

"Thanks," Jack said, his eyes still focused on Daniel's face.

"Can I see Caiden?" Daniel asked. "I know he's fine with Donna but I'd just feel better if I can see him... Unless you think he'd be too frightened by all the bandages..."

Jack heard the curtains rustle closed behind him and waited until he heard the doctor's heels tapping away, taking her out of earshot. He wondered momentarily how much she'd overheard then shrugged the worry off and finally took Daniel's hand in his. "I'll go get him and bring him in for a few minutes. Teal'c and Carter want to visit too. You up to that?"

"Yeah, just ask them to wait till the Doc brings something for my headache, will you?" Daniel closed his eyes.

Jack stood up then daringly bent forward and brushed a quick kiss across Daniel's lips. "Be right back," he whispered.

oOo

Ali drew up the required amount of morphine then took the injection back to Daniel's cubicle, surprised to see when she entered that the colonel wasn't there. "Hey there, Dr. Jackson, it's just me again. I brought some analgesia for you."

"Call me Daniel," her patient murmured, opening eyes that reflected how much pain he was in.

"Daniel, hi, I'm Ali." She looked him over as she injected the medication. Daniel was a handsome guy, she realized. Her personal taste tended more towards a certain gray-haired colonel but she imagined that Daniel probably had his own set of female admirers on the base too. "Head's pretty bad, huh?" she asked sympathetically as he frowned.

"Yeah. Haven't had a headache this bad in a while... Well, not since the last time I got knocked unconscious, that is. That time I was on the wrong end of a zat." He grinned up at her, obviously relaxing as the narcotic hit his system and his pain abated. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So," Ali stood for a moment, unsure how much a breach of protocol it was to ask a patient more about his team leader. Throwing caution to the winds – Daniel was apparently a civilian anyway – she asked casually, "Colonel O'Neill left then? I thought he was going to hang around for a while."

Daniel's eyelids were at half-mast now, a small smile curving his lips. "He went to bring Caiden in to see me. I want to see him before I go back to sleep..." He yawned. "Jack said Sam and Teal'c wanted to come in. Would you mind getting them for me?" He gave her a charmingly sleepy smile. "I'd really like to see them and Caiden before I pass out completely."

"So, you're pretty close to Colonel O'Neill's family then?" Ali asked, still not moving away from his bedside.

Daniel's eyes narrowed and the smile left his face. "Yep," he said. "Look, Doc... um, Ali, would you mind? I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my eyes open."

"Sure thing. Of course." Ali gathered up the detritus from the injection and walked quickly out to the waiting area outside the infirmary. "You can come in now," she said to the blonde woman and the Jaffa waiting there. Smiling, she stepped aside for them to pass her then hurried to follow them inside.

"Ali!" She turned as she heard her name called and saw Dr. Fraiser motioning her over to her office. "Damn," she muttered sub-vocally. She's been hoping to follow Major Carter and Teal'c back into Daniel's cubicle on the pretext of making sure he wasn't too tired out by his visitors and do a little recon while she was there, hopefully pick up some information on Colonel O'Neill. She nodded over at Fraiser and headed towards her, her mind going over the myriad reasons why he'd bring a small child with him to a place like the SGC. She was guessing it meant he had no wife, that Caiden's mother was dead or they were divorced...

"You with me, Ali?" A gentle tap on her shoulder brought an abrupt halt to her thoughts and she grinned apologetically at the diminutive CMO. "Sorry, just mentally catching up," she said.

"No problem," Fraiser replied, holding her office door open. "Why don't we go through the rest of your induction in here, over a cup of coffee?" She smiled. "We're less likely to get interrupted that way."

"Sure thing. I'd kill for a coffee." Ali stood back, politely letting Fraiser precede her through the door. She looked up as the infirmary doors opened and Jack O'Neill hurried in, a small boy Ali recognized as Caiden, cradled on his hip.

Fraiser grabbed her arm and pulled her into the office, closing the door behind them on O'Neill's soft words to the child about going to see Daddy.

oOo

"Hey there."

Daniel opened sleepy eyes as the curtains around his bed rustled open. He smiled as Jack walked across and deposited Caiden on his knees, keeping one hand around the child's waist to hold him securely in place. "Caiden, hi!" Daniel stroked his son's hair gently. "How ya doing, buddy?"

"Owie," Caiden said solemnly, one tiny finger reaching out to poke at Daniel's bandages.

"Yep, Daddy's got some owies but he's gonna be fine," Jack said, grabbing the small hand and pulling it away. "Hey, guys." He grinned up at Teal'c and Carter.

"Sir." Sam reached across the bed and tickled Caiden's tummy, grinning as he giggled and squirmed. "Hi there, Caiden."

Teal'c contented himself with a fleeting touch to the child's blond head. "I am pleased to see you again, Caiden."

Caiden gave him a huge grin. "Teak," he said.

"You know, sir, I'd be happy to watch him for a while," Carter said. "I've still got that dvd player set up in my lab." She smiled at Caiden. "Would you like to come watch Teletubbies with Auntie Sam?"

"Nope," Caiden retorted and Jack hid a smile at his son's forthright honesty.

"Um, he doesn't really like them, Carter," Jack said apologetically. "Nothing against you. Right, Daniel?" He looked at Daniel pleadingly.

"No, no, Caiden loves **you**, Sam," Daniel said quickly. "Maybe after he's visited for a half hour or so, you could come back and get him, take him for a walk to see Sergeant Siler or something."

Carter obviously got the hint, Jack realized gratefully. She nodded and led Teal'c from the cubicle. "I'll come back in about thirty minutes, sir. Teal'c and I will take him to the mess and get him some dinner, okay?"

"Thanks. Say bye, Caiden," Daniel said.

Caiden dutifully waved his hand at them as they left then turned around and lay down on Daniel's chest, his small arms wrapping around as far as he could reach in a hug.

Daniel wrapped his own arms around Caiden's back and closed his eyes with a sigh as Jack placed a hand over his. Within minutes, both Daniel and Caiden were snoring quietly and Jack regretted not having a camera to photograph the sight for perpetuity. Instead he sat down in the chair and watched his family sleep.

oOo

"So, that about does it," Janet said as she stood up and offered Ali her hand to shake. "Welcome to the madness that is the SGC. I really hope we haven't scared you off."

Ali smiled back. "No way. I grew up in a family of four boys. I can handle anything the Air Force throws at me, Dr. Fraiser."

Janet looked at her watch. "Well, we're both off-duty now so feel free to call me Janet," she said. "Hey, you want to come have a drink or two at my place? My daughter's staying over with a friend tonight and I could use some serious downtime. We could order in pizza or Chinese."

"Sure, that'd be great. I'm on my own at home now the boys are all off at college. Dad's moved to Florida so I get a little lonely at times. I think I'm just used to the noise five guys make." Ali walked out into the infirmary and looked over at Daniel's cubicle. She could see a shadow outlined against the curtains. "Um, so I'll meet you in the parking garage," she threw back over her shoulder to Janet as she left.

oOo

Ali sipped on her bourbon and coke and looked speculatively across the top of the glass at Janet. She was itching to get the CMO to spill her guts about all things O'Neill but she was canny enough to know a frontal assault wouldn't do it. They were both women after all, and in Ali's experience there was nothing women liked doing more than dishing the dirt on the guys they worked with, as long as they could make it look like that **wasn't** what they were doing. So she asked about Stan Kovacek's condition first, offering insightful suggestions into his treatment then wheedled enough information out of Janet under the guise of wanting to know more about how the various SG teams were set up that it seemed perfectly natural, she hoped, when she broached the subject of SG1. "So, they have an Air Force colonel, an Air Force major who's also an astrophysicist, an alien warrior, and a civilian archeologist on their team?" she asked, trying to sound as disingenuous as possible.

"Mm-hmm," Janet said, nodding agreement.

"Oh, I just wondered because you said Major Kovacek's team was a diplomatic team so I assumed Dr. Jackson would be on an archeological team," Ali replied.

"Well, Daniel's been part of SG1 from the beginning," Janet said. "SG1 has always been Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c."

"Must be hard to maintain a family life when you're off-world so much," Ali mused. "I mean, I've met Colonel O'Neill's son, Caiden. I'm guessing he's not married." Janet arched an eyebrow at her and Ali jumped in with her explanation. "He told me he'd brought Caiden into the SGC with him today so I just thought... You know, it's not the kind of place most people would bring a child to if they had someone to leave them with..."

"Colonel O'Neill's divorced," Janet said. The doorbell rang and she jumped up, grabbing for her purse. "Let me just pay the delivery guy. I'll be right back."

"You sure? I should buy dinner," Ali said. "You bought the drinks after all."

"It's fine," Janet replied. "Why don't you grab the cutlery from the drawer there?"

"No problem." Ali moved over and opened the drawer, pulling out the cutlery, and then after a few seconds opening and closing of doors, the plates. She set them down on the table then walked across to the hutch in the corner of the kitchen, idly picking up and looking at the photos displayed there.

"Is this your daughter?" she asked casually as she heard Janet re-enter the kitchen. She turned around, holding out the photo of a smiling young girl surrounded by SG1 and General Hammond. The little girl held a small fox-like dog on her lap.

Janet put the take-out boxes on the table and walked over, taking the photo from Ali's hand. "Yeah, that's Cassie. That was taken just after I formally adopted her. The dog's Boomer. Colonel O'Neill gave him to Cassie, fed her some line about all kids having to have a dog." Janet smiled fondly as she placed the photo back in place.

"You must all be good friends," Ali observed wistfully, waving a hand at the other photos on the hutch. "You have a lot of pictures of them and you together."

"We've known each other a long time," Janet said quickly, her tone now sounding guarded. "So, let's eat, shall we? I'm starved."

"I'm sorry." Ali sat down at the table and spooned some food onto her plate. "I didn't mean to pry. I'm just interested in people. My dad always used to say that's why I'd be a good doctor..."

"It's fine. You are a good doctor, from what I saw today. Look, I'm sorry," Janet replied. "I'm so used to being careful with what I tell people who visit I tend to forget sometimes when I'm with someone who's signed the same non-disclosure agreement I did." She picked up her glass and took a sip. "You obviously know Teal'c's not from Earth. Neither is Cassie," she said.

oOo

Ali felt alert and ready for anything as she walked into the infirmary the next morning. She and Janet had spent a pleasant evening together. The CMO hadn't told her much about Colonel O'Neill apart from the fact that he was divorced but she had opened up about how close they all were and Ali felt sure it would only be a matter of time before she'd be considered a friend as well. They all looked so close in the photographs she'd seen at Janet's, like one big, happy family. Ali missed that, missed that sense of cohesiveness and caring. She wanted them to like her, wanted to be accepted...

"Hey, Doc."

The voice at her shoulder made her jump and she turned quickly, smiling as she looked up into Jack O'Neill's face. "Colonel O'Neill. You're early, even for this infirmary's visiting regs," she said jokingly.

"Doctor Fraiser said Daniel could probably come... go home today," O'Neill said. "I've got the day off so I thought I'd give him a ride. Save the on call base driver the trip."

"Well, I was just about to check him out. Give me ten minutes and if everything's okay, I'll discharge him to your care," Ali replied.

"Great. I'll just wait out here then."

"Caiden's not with you today?" she asked.

"He's with Teal'c. I'm gonna pick him up when we... when I leave," O'Neill said. "So... I'll just wait here then, okay?"

"That's fine. Won't be long."

Fifteen minutes later, Ali had cleared Daniel to leave, given him some mild pain-killers, and a written note of symptoms to be on the alert for, and then watched as he joined the Colonel in the infirmary.

"Thanks, Ali," Daniel called as they left.

"Yeah, thanks," O'Neill echoed, flashing a grin.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Bring Caiden by to see me sometime," she added. "I'd love to see him again, Colonel."

"Sure, no problem," O'Neill said as he ushered Daniel out the door.

Ali headed for her desk. Jack O'Neill was an enigma. One that she couldn't wait to have the opportunity to unravel.

oOo

"Owie," Caiden said, his finger tracing gently over Daniel's bandage.

"Yeah, Daddy's got an owie," Jack agreed. He pulled Daniel close against his side, steadying Caiden where he sat on Daniel's lap with one hand on the child's hip. He nuzzled the top of Daniel's hair. "You said nothing would happen," he reminded him accusingly.

Daniel lifted his face from Jack's shoulder. "It was an act of nature, Jack. The Athurians had nothing to do with it."

"Still, no more off-world missions apart," Jack said firmly.

"Jack, can we talk about this later, when Caiden's in bed?"

"Taiden not tired," the boy said firmly, shaking his head. He slid down from Daniel's lap and walked over to the TV. "Want Wiggles." He plopped himself down in the beanbag in front of the set and looked over his shoulder expectantly at Jack.

Jack sighed and stood up. "Fine. You want Wiggles, you can have Wiggles." He opened up the DVD player and inserted the disc then pressed play on the remote, cringing as the intro music started up. "I think I preferred Teletubbies," he observed morosely.

"No!" Caiden yelled, his gaze firmly fixed on the large dinosaur cavorting across the screen. "Don't like Teletibbles, Papa."

"Wiggles it is." Jack slumped back next to Daniel. "I know what you're saying," he said softly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. You're saying that this is the end of SG1 as we know it. Right?" He looked across at Daniel, who shrugged.

"Doesn't this prove I'm right?" Daniel replied equally quietly. "What if we'd both been on that mission? What if both of us had been killed or injured as badly as Stan?"

"So... What? You want to transfer to another team?" Jack asked. His chest tightened even at the thought but he had to admit Daniel had a point.

"No!" Daniel looked as horrified at the thought as Jack felt. "I'm just saying maybe we could split the missions up. If they need an archeological/linguistic viewpoint, I'll go and you stay with Caiden. If it's more of a military mission, you should go..." He sighed. It's not a perfect solution, Jack, but I don't know how else we do this." He looked over at their son, happily bopping his head in time to the music. "Maybe we shouldn't have kept him... What we do is important-"

"Caiden's important," Jack said, leaning across to kiss Daniel deeply. "We're important. This is our family. Other people at the SGC have families and make it work. If we have to sacrifice a little then we will."

"What about times when we both have to go?" Daniel asked. "We won't always be able to ask Donna to watch him, or Janet, and I don't know that outside childcare is a viable option at this point."

"Hey, we do have someone else we can add to the Caiden-sitting list," Jack said, brightening. "That new doctor, Ali? She's the one who bandaged Caiden's finger at the mall the other day. Caiden liked her. Maybe she'd watch him if no one else is available. I mean, she's a doctor, and she's SGC approved..."

"Sounds like a plan," Daniel agreed. "Hey, Caiden, want to take a bubblebath with Daddy?"

"Yeah!" Caiden yelled, jumping up.

"What about me?" Jack asked, a mock-pout on his face. "The tub's not big enough for three of us."

"I have a feeling my back's gonna be aching even after I have that bath," Daniel said, promise in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'll need a massage when Caiden goes to bed."

"Just your back?" Jack asked, helping Caiden get undressed. He tossed him over his shoulder to Caiden's squeals of glee then held out a hand to pull Daniel up from the couch.

"Oh, I'm pretty much aching all over," Daniel replied, limping after them into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

If he'd been aching all over before, Daniel thought, rolling over to watch Jack sleep, he wasn't anymore. Now he just felt boneless, sated, and happier than he'd ever thought he would ever be in his life. Reaching out with one hand, he brushed his fingers across Jack's forehead, smiling to himself as Jack's brows drew down in a frown.

"I'm sleeping," Jack muttered.

"Sorry," Daniel said with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed the frown away.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Jack asked. "Looks like Caiden's actually going to sleep all night and you're wasting time looking at my ugly mug."

"I like looking at your ugly mug," Daniel replied. He snuggled closer to Jack, sighing as Jack reached out an arm and pulled him in.

"You sure you're not in pain?" Jack asked.

"Nope, sex is great for pain. Endorphins and all that good stuff," Daniel said. "I was just thinking about how happy I am with you and Caiden. Life's good, you know?"

"Yeah, it is. Be even gooder if you went to sleep," Jack grunted.

"Gooder?" Daniel muffled his laughter in Jack's shoulder. "Okay, sleeping now."

He felt Jack kiss the top of his head as he fell asleep.

oOo

There was something damp on his ear and Daniel rolled over, opening his eyes.

"Wake up!" Caiden shouted.

Daniel recoiled, grasping his newly aching head. "Shi-"

Jack slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered, "Watch the language in front of the kid," into Daniel's dry ear. "Caiden, Daddy has a headache," he added as he climbed over Daniel to pick the child up.

"Owie not better?" Caiden asked. He held out his band aided finger. "Taiden's owie all better."

"Yes, well, Daddy's not the tough guy you are," Jack said, ignoring the glare Daniel shot his way. "Let's go make breakfast."

"Yay! Pancakes!" Caiden hooted in glee.

Jack held him away from his chest a little. "How much did you drink last night?' he asked rhetorically. He glanced down at Daniel. "Time for toilet training, methinks."

Daniel sat bolt upright at that. "I don't know how to toilet train a kid. I've never even had a puppy to paper train. You do it."

"It's not exactly a one-off job, Daniel," Jack replied. "We both need to work together on it." He started carrying Caiden from the room, pausing at the doorway to shoot Daniel a grin. "It could take months of sitting next to him in the bathroom, running the faucet and singing water-related nursery songs."

"Oh for crying out loud," Daniel moaned. "You know, Thor could've at least given us a toilet trained one," he called after Jack.

Jack ignored him while Caiden waved a cheerful goodbye over Jack's shoulder.

"Shit," Daniel whispered.

"Heard that."

By the time Daniel had showered and dressed and made it out to the kitchen, he could smell that the pancakes were well underway. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Jack swooping "airplanes" of food into their son's mouth. There were times like this when he just knew they'd done the right thing, keeping Caiden, coming out about their relationship. He also wondered whether perhaps these everyday actions sometimes stabbed at Jack, made him remember Charlie and Sara-

"Whatchya thinking about?" Jack asked, wiping Caiden's chin with a damp facecloth and then taking the empty dish over to the sink. He detoured to the fridge to pour juice into a sipper cup and handed it to Caiden before walking over to stand in front of Daniel, loosely looping his arms around Daniel's waist.

"Nothing." Daniel shook his head and straightened up. "You leave any food for me?"

"Fortunately for you, you got here before the human vacuum could hoover it all up," Jack said. He planted a noisy smacker of a kiss on Daniel's mouth then walked back to the stove and pulled a stack of pancakes from the oven. "And the answer is yes," he added as he set the plate on the table then pulled Caiden up out of the highchair and set him on his feet.

"Yes what?" Daniel asked as he sat down and covered his pancakes with syrup.

"Yes, having him brings back memories but only the good ones," Jack replied.

"How did you know-" Daniel shook his head then shrugged. He and Jack had been so attuned almost from the day they'd met. Jack knowing what he'd been thinking really shouldn't surprise him anymore. "I'm glad," he said instead.

Jack took Caiden's small hand in his and began to lead him from the room. "We're making new memories, Daniel, for me, for you, for Caiden. That's what's important now. The others, the ones of Charlie and Sara will still be there. But these are the ones that matter most to me now."

Daniel nodded, his eyes burning with emotion.

"And now, my little munchkin," Jack said, scooping Caiden up onto his shoulders, "it's potty training time. Papa will get you settled and then when Daddy's eaten his breakfast he's going to come and sing with you while Papa takes a shower."

"I just knew there was a reason that wasn't altogether altruistic to you letting me sleep in," Daniel called after them.

"The early bird catches the worm, Daniel," Jack yelled back, "or in this case avoids the singing next to the potty job."

oOo

By the fifteenth run through of Incy Wincy Spider Climbed Up The Water Spout and the occasional segue into Rain, Rain Go Away, Daniel wasn't sure who was more bored – he or Caiden. Despite his heartfelt emphasis on any lyrics that alluded to water and the fact that the faucet had been running for a good twenty five minutes, Daniel was sure there's been no tell-tale sounds that Caiden had done what he was supposed to do. Just in case the roaring of the faucet and his own out of tune singing had drowned out any tinkling noise, he lifted the boy off the potty and checked. Bone dry. Sighing, he plonked Caiden back in place and sat down again himself. Jack hadn't actually said how long they were supposed to sit here and Jack himself had been noticeably absent for some time. He rubbed at his still sore ribs and realized he could use his injuries to his advantage. "Jack!"

He smiled as Jack's face appeared at the door, his hair conspicuously dry which meant he'd been out of the shower for some time. "My ribs are killing me. I don't suppose you could bring me some Tylenol3?"

Jack blinked. "Why the hell didn't you say you were still in pain?" he growled, walking across to lever Daniel to his feet. "Do you need to go back to the infirmary?"

Daniel allowed himself to lean into Jack's side. "Nope. Just some painkillers will be fine. I just got a little stiff sitting on the floor for an hour singing nursery rhymes!"

"I was in the shower for exactly seventeen minutes," Jack stated. He looked at his watch. "You're only supposed to sit him there for a few minutes, you know."

"No, I didn't know, Jack. You didn't tell me that." Daniel straightened up and pulled away from Jack.

"'top fightin'," Caiden said peremptorily.

"Sorry, buddy," Jack said, patting the child's head.

"Tiss!" Caiden commanded and Jack gave Daniel a peck on the lips.

"See," he said, "Papa and Daddy aren't fighting anymore."

"Don't like potty," Caiden said flatly as he stood up and waddled to the door, his pants sagging around his ankles.

"You did this on purpose," Daniel hissed at Jack. "You knew I didn't know how long I was supposed to keep him there-"

"I tan heeear you!" Caiden called over his shoulder.

oOo

Daniel gratefully took the tablets Jack pushed into his hand and swallowed them down with a sip of juice.

Caiden had happily allowed himself to be rediapered and after and was now sitting in his beanbag on the floor of the living room, contentedly watching Dora the Explorer. Dora was a new passion and Daniel was rather glad for the respite from the repetitions of 'Wake Up Jeff' that had been Caiden's usual programming of choice till now.

Jack sat across from him. "Sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have made you sit there with him so long. I really did forget you were there."

"Riiight," Daniel replied. He rubbed at his ribs that really were aching now but waved away Jack's worried look. "No biggie. I'll go lie down for a while when Caiden has his nap."

Jack leered at him. "Want me to help you relax?"

"Somehow you and me in bed doesn't bring relaxation to mind," Daniel replied.

Jack lowered his voice. "You were the one who said sex was great for pain relief."

"I just knew that was gonna come back to bite me in the ass," Daniel said, laughing. "No, Jack, thanks for the offer but I really could use a nap. These meds really knock me out."

Jack looked over at Caiden who'd fallen asleep, chin resting on his chest. "Okay, how about I get both my favorite guys to bed and then I'll do some cleaning up?"

"Sounds good." Daniel got to his feet and walked across to the living room, waiting till Jack hoisted Caiden into his arms. Then he dropped a kiss on Caiden's head and another on Jack's mouth. "I'm gonna go crash. Don't let me sleep more than an hour though."

oOo

There was a buzzer sounding in his head. It was annoying and extremely persistent. Daniel groaned and stuck his head under the pillow. The buzzing stopped suddenly and then there was a low murmur of someone talking. "Jack?"

The couch dipped as Jack sat down next to him. "Sorry. I must have nodded off too."

Daniel lifted the pillow and glowered at him. "While you were cleaning?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't actually make it back to the kitchen. Caiden wouldn't go down unless I lay down with him and next thing I knew the phone was ringing out here."

Daniel lifted the pillow away from his face and tossed it onto the floor. "Jack, you can't just give in to him about everything. He has to have a routine."

"I know. Next time for sure. He was looking ready to pitch a fit and I didn't want him to wake you so…" Jack planted a gentle kiss on one of the bandaged cuts on Daniel's cheek.

"I love you," Daniel said, smiling. "So, who was on the phone?"

"Hammond. I have to go in for an hour or two, finish up some paperwork…"

"Get them to send someone out here with it."

"Okay, so it's not exactly paperwork per se. The Atharians want a sit rep on whether we'll go ahead with the treaty. Seems they think we're mad at them for the earthquake and will pull out of the deal."

Daniel sat up, a little too quickly. The room spun momentarily and he grabbed Jack's arm for support. "I should be the one going in-"

Jack shook his head. "You're still on sick leave."

"But I brokered the deal."

"Yeah, you're also one of the guys who got hurt. So, just leave it to me. I have brokered deals before, you know."

"Fine." Daniel flopped back, forgetting the pillow was on the floor and banged his head on the arm of the couch. "Ouch," he muttered sourly.

"I'll call Carter or Fraiser, see if one of them can come keep an eye on Caiden till I get back," Jack said, standing up and heading for the phone.

"I can look after him on my own," Daniel protested.

"Daniel, you can barely move without groaning and you almost passed out from that headspin just now. I know you can cope with him but would it hurt to have a little backup just till I get back?"

Daniel shook his head. "Guess not. Go, make your calls. I'll just lie here on the sofa and play Camille."

"And a lovely Camille you make," Jack said with a wink, picking up the phone.

oOo

"Janet can't make it either?" Daniel asked, swinging his legs over the side of the couch as Jack hung up the phone again.

"Nope, she's already on duty and Cassie's in school. Carter's working on those soil samples you guys managed to collect before the earthquake hit and Hammond needs her report when we meet with the Atharians. Maybe I should just take him with me…"

"Jack, just go. We'll be fine. If he wakes up before you get back, Caiden and I will sit on the beanbag together and watch the Wiggles or something." Daniel shuddered at the thought but whatever it took to keep Caiden amused for an hour he could sit through.

"No Teletibbles," Jack warned with a grin.

"No Teletibbles. Now go, get out of here before the Atharians think we really don't want to go through with the deal."

Jack crossed the room to give him a kiss and Daniel waved him off.

oOo

Okay, Ali thought as she sat in her car at the end of the street, this hadn't perhaps been the brightest idea she'd ever had in her life. She'd always considered herself a sensible, steady person, mature beyond her years. She'd had to grow up fast and that had left little time for spur of the minute decisions or letting her heart rule her head. This was different, she told herself. This could be the real thing. She'd felt an instant attraction toward Colonel O'Neill and she was sure it had been reciprocated. There'd been a bond right from the first time they met. Hell, even the Colonel's son liked her and she knew guys liked women who got along with their kids. Finally she realized that she couldn't just sit there forever. It made her look like a stalker. Steeling her resolve she put the car in gear and drove up to the address she'd looked up on the personnel files. There was a car in the driveway. It looked a little sporty for the Colonel's taste but then she didn't really know all that much about the guy after all.

oOo

Daniel groaned as the doorbell rang. Great, just what he needed – Avon or Mormons calling. Sighing, he pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the door before the caller could ring again and wake Caiden up.

"Um, hi," he said as he opened the door. "I didn't know the SGC docs made house calls."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ali said. She looked around him. "I thought this was Colonel O'Neill's house. I guess personnel must have screwed up." She offered an apologetic smile.

"Nope, no mistake. This is Jack's house. Um… I'm just staying here for a few days R&R. Jack got called back to the SGC though so-"

"Hi, Daddy!"

Daniel groaned inwardly at Caiden's timing and turned from the door, smiling from the teeth out. "Hey, buddy. You awake already?"

"I'se hungry," Caiden said, running across to attach himself limpet-like to Daniel's leg. "Where's Papa? I want pancakes."

Daniel ran a hand over his hair then scooped Caiden up in his arms."Maybe you can catch up with the Colonel at the base…" He winced as Caiden's weight pulled at his sore ribs.

"You okay?" Ali asked, sounding concerned. "Look, why don't I come in and give you a hand getting Caiden something to eat then I'll give you a quick check up-"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that-" Daniel began.

Ali patted his hand reassuringly. "It's fine, Doctor Jackson. Really. I insist."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi," Ali said, bending down to shake Caiden's small hand. "Do you remember me?"

"Yep," Caiden replied. He looked up at Daniel and tugged on his pants leg. "Pancakes, Daddy."

Daniel grinned and shook his head. "No pancakes. It's lunch time. How about we make sandwiches?"

Caiden shook his head mutinously. "Pancakes," he repeated.

"No pancakes," Daniel said, smiling apologetically at Ali. "Sorry, he's at that age where he wants to eat the same thing all the time."

"My little brother, Jason, was like that when he was around Caiden's age too," she said with an empathetic grin. "If he'd had his way, he'd have lived on boloney sandwiches 24/7."

"If Jack was here, he'd give in to him-" Daniel shut his mouth with an audible snap, wincing as the stitches in his cheek pulled.

"My dad used to give in to Jason too," she said. "I was much tougher though." She crouched next to Caiden again. "You know what I feel like eating?" she said. "Burgers."

"Yay! Burgers!" Caiden yelled, grinning broadly at her.

Daniel groaned. "That's healthier than pancakes?" he asked.

"The ones I make are," Ali replied, giving him a surreptitious wink. She stood up. "Got some ground beef, eggs, and a few vegetables?"

"Yeah, sure. Um, let's go into the kitchen." Daniel took Caiden by the hand and led him into the kitchen. "You really don't need to do this, you know…"

"Hey, I've got the day off and it's been ages since I cooked for a couple of handsome men. Indulge me." Ali walked over to the fridge and opened it. "May I?" she asked as Daniel sat at the kitchen table with Caiden on his lap.

"Be my guest," Daniel replied. "So what brought you out here to see Jack?"

He smiled inwardly as Ali blushed all the way to the roots of her hair. So that's where the land lay. He'd suspected as much.

"Um, he asked me about babysitting Caiden sometimes so I thought I should call round, get to know Caiden a little better… just in case." Ali put the eggs and beef on the table then turned back to the fridge, reaching up to open the freezer. She turned back to Daniel, a bag of frozen mixed vegetables aloft in one hand. "Got a blender?' she asked.

"Yuck," Caiden muttered, turning to bury his face in Daniel's chest. "Taiden hate vegebles."

"You do?" Daniel asked, tickling his tummy. "Daddy loves them. They give you muscles, see?" He flexed his arm and laughed as Caiden's eyes grew wide and he reached out a pudgy finger to poke at Daniel's bicep. "Remember Superman? He had muscles because he ate his veggies."

"He calls you Daddy," Ali asked quietly. She began opening cupboard doors, finally pulling out a blender and placing it on the counter and plugging it in. She rummaged around and found a saucepan, put a few handfuls of vegetables into it, covered them with water then set it on the stove and turned it on.

"Yes," Daniel replied equally quietly, "he does."

"Oh." Ali found a bowl and put the beef into it then placed it in the microwave and set it to defrost. "I've made an incredible fool of myself, haven't I?" she asked, not turning around.

Caiden wriggled impatiently so Daniel set him down on the floor and watched as he wandered into the living room to play with his toys. "It's fine," he said. "You weren't to know. We're not what you'd call 'out' to many people. Jack's career-"

"I know about Air Force regs," she snapped. She took the meat from the microwave and set it on the table then grabbed the vegetables from the stove and drained them with a colander she found in the same cupboard where she'd found the bowl. "Sorry. I'm a little oversensitive when it comes to don't ask, don't tell. I mean how are people supposed to know that certain other people are off limits to them when no one says anything? It's not like you have a neon sign on your head proclaiming you're gay, right?" She tossed the vegetables in the blender and turned it on for a few seconds then dumped them in the bowl with the beef and a cracked egg.

"Guess not," Daniel said. "Look, you don't need to cook lunch. I'm fine, Caiden's fine, and I'm sure I don't need to ask you to not mention this conversation to anyone…"

"I'm your doctor," she replied, stirring the hamburger mix forcefully. "What you and Colonel O'Neill choose to do with your private life is nothing to do with me unless it causes problems for you on the job, all right?"

"All right," Daniel said.

"So… is Caiden yours or his?" Ali asked overly brightly. "He kind of looks like you but I think he has the Colonel's mouth and chin."

"Um…" Daniel sighed with relief as the phone rang. ""Excuse me."

He could hear Caiden chattering away to Ali as he went to answer the phone. "Jackson," he snapped.

"What's wrong?"

Daniel let the tension seep out of him as he heard Jack's voice. "Thank God it's you," he said in a stage-whisper. "Ali's here."

"Ali who? And why are you whispering? What's going on?"

"The new doctor from the SGC. She said she called in to get to know Caiden a little more because you'd asked her about baby-sitting for us."

"I did? I don't remember asking her but I think I remember her offering. Anyway, might be a good thing she's there. I need you to come in after all. Seems the Atharians want proof you're not mad at them for the earthquake."

"You're kidding." Daniel snuck a look over his shoulder and saw Ali putting handfuls of burger mixture into Caiden's hands, showing him how to mould them into patties. "What shall I do about Caiden?"

"Ask the doc if she'll stay with him till we get home. She offered, right? Just warn her about the Teletibbles, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Um, Jack, she knows about us," Daniel said, lowering his voice even further. "Caiden called me Daddy and she kinda picked it up from there. Wanted to know who he belonged to – you or me. Apparently he has your mouth and chin."

Jack snorted a laugh at that. "Look, don't worry about it, Daniel. She signed the non-disclosure agreement just like we all did-"

"That was for secrets about aliens, Jack, not about discovering the leader of the flagship team is sleeping with a male member of that team. She could go over Hammond's head-"

"And risk losing a job she seems to like? It'll be fine. You want me to send a car for you? Should you be driving yet?"

"I'm fine. I can drive in. Give me forty five minutes, okay?" Daniel hung up the phone and walked back out to the kitchen.

Ali looked up and grinned at him as she pointed to Caiden who was shoveling a handful of cooked vegetables into his mouth.

"Vegebles not yucky, Daddy. Taiden likes Ali's vegebles. Here, want some?"

"Thanks, honey, you eat them," Daniel replied, eyeing the multicolored mush in Caiden's plump fist. "Listen, Ali, you said you were willing to babysit. Um, how would you like to start now? Today, in fact. I have to go in to the Mountain after all and Jack can't leave so…"

"Sure. Happy to help." Ali picked up a dishrag and wiped Caiden's face and hands. "I'll cook the burgers under the grill and leave some in the fridge for you and the Colonel."

"Thanks, that'd be great. Look, about what we were talking about before…"

Ali shrugged. "Story of my life. All the good ones are married or gay. I'll get over it."

"I just wondered if you had a problem with it because of what you said-"

"Nope, no problem," Ali said shortly. "Don't you need to go?"

Daniel nodded, worrying a little at the mercurial shift in her mood but he picked Caiden up and kissed him goodbye and told him to be good. "I'll be back soon, buddy."

"Papa too?" Caiden asked plaintively, his lower lip dropping into a pout.

"Yeah, Papa too. Thanks, Ali," Daniel said.

She waved a brief goodbye then scooped Caiden from his arms and carried him into the living room. "Bye," she called over her shoulder. "Go, we'll be fine."

oOo

Ali looked down at the blond-haired child sleeping peacefully in the beanbag. He really was adorable, his long dark eyelashes brushing against pink cheeks, his wavy hair sticking up in tufts against the fabric of the beanbag. She looked around the room. It was plainly obvious Caiden was a much-loved child. Toys overflowed the box in the corner of the room, children's books sat along the lowest shelf of a tall bookcase. Curious, she walked across and looked at the books higher up – archeology, history, linguistics, engineering, biography – just about every subject she could think of seemed to be represented. She wandered further around the room, picking up a photo here and there. Most of them were of the Colonel and Daniel surrounded by Teal'c, Janet, Major Carter, General Hammond, and a handful of other people she vaguely remembered seeing around the base since she'd started work there.

Looking back at Caiden, still sleeping the sleep of the innocent, she ventured further afield, pushing open a door here and there. It wasn't snooping, she told herself, as she stepped into what was obviously the master bedroom, she was just satisfying her curiosity about the people she worked with. It was an innate part of her nature, this wanting to know more about what made her patients tick, what made them the people they were. It made her a good doctor too, she fervently believed that. She wasn't just interested in the physical injuries she dealt with but in the emotional resonance those injuries could have on the patient, and their family. She'd seen Daniel's and Jack's medical records and had been more than a little stunned at the injuries and illnesses they'd dealt with in their time with the SGC. The amount of time spent in the infirmary and recuperating, and going through rehab had to have had an effect on how they rebounded from injury now. And Daniel was still, after all, her patient.

She picked up a photo frame from the bedside table, a multi picture one. All the photos were of Daniel and Jack alone, arms looped around each other's shoulders in one; Daniel sitting between Jack's legs in another, Jack's hand on his shoulder, both of them smiling broadly. They looked happy, she thought, happier than she could ever remember seeing her own parents over the course of their all too short marriage.

A smaller frame caught her eye and she held it up. Jack, Caiden as a tiny baby held securely in his arms, was leaning across the baby's head to kiss Daniel's cheek. Daniel's arm was stretched out as if he was holding the camera and the shot was slightly blurry as if his hand had moved just as the shutter had closed.

She placed the photo back where she'd found it, suddenly feeling like the intruder she knew she'd become. Quickly she left the room, casting one last look at the large double bed, the blankets pushed back haphazardly on both sides, the pillows still bearing the imprint of where two heads had lain. Softly, she closed the door and went back to the living room.

Caiden was sitting up on the beanbag when she got there, tears streaming from wide blue eyes. "Want Papa! Want Daddy!" he wailed as she hurried to pick him up.

"Hey, it's okay," she crooned, "Ali's here."

"Noooo! Want Papa!" Caiden sobbed, struggling to climb from her arms.

She let him down then crouched in front of him. "Ready to have those burgers?" she asked brightly. "We can make some for Papa and Daddy so they can have some when they get home too, okay?"

Caiden seemed to give the idea some thought, eventually wiping a hand across his runny nose. "Yuck," he said, holding his besmeared hand out to Ali and wiping it on her shirt.

"Thanks, kid," she muttered. "So… burgers?"

"'kay," Caiden agreed, allowing her to lead him into the kitchen.

She fired up the broiler and had the burgers cooked and ready to go in fifteen minutes. Caiden had been following her from place to place, his sipper cup in one hand, the other gripping her pants leg. Finally, with the delicious-looking burgers atop toasted buns, she lifted him into his booster seat and strapped him in then placed his plate in front of him and sat down across the table from him.

"Mmmm," she said appreciatively, taking a bite.

Caiden lifted his own burger and eyed it warily. He sniffed it then pulled the top half of the bun off and bent over the burger. A small finger poked into it and he pulled a sliver of vegetable free. "Don't like vegebles," he said darkly, brows pulled down in a frown.

"But you said you liked Ali's vegetables," Ali reminded him. "They're yummy."

"Nope." Caiden shook his head firmly. "Want pancakes."

Ali sighed. "Tell you what, have three bites of your yummy burger then Ali will make you pancakes."

Caiden's eyes narrowed suspiciously then deftly he unbuckled the strap holding him in place and hopped down off the chair. Throwing himself face-down on the floor, he began chanting, "Not one bite, not one bite, not one bite…"

oOo

Daniel stretched a cramp from his ribs as he climbed out of the car. Truth be told, this little excursion to the SGC to calm the worries of the Atharians had taken more out of him than he cared to admit. Now, though, the treaty was signed, and the Atharians had gone home secure in the knowledge that Earth didn't blame them for the earthquake that had almost killed him and Stan Kovacek.

Jack grinned at him and pulled him against his side as they walked up the driveway to the front door. "Good news about Stan," he said, unlocking the door and letting Daniel precede him inside.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's going to regain full mobility."

"Thanks to you," Jack added.

"Well, maybe but mostly due to the medical team-" Daniel stopped in the hallway and looked over into the kitchen. "Speaking of medical personnel… Ali?" he called. He headed for the living room and looked around. "Caiden?"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's too quiet," Daniel said. "Where's Caiden?"

"Maybe Ali put him down for a nap," Jack replied.

"At 7 o'clock?"

Jack headed for the bedrooms at a run, Daniel at his heels. A full circuit of the house and the yard turned up nothing – no note, and no sign of Caiden or Ali.

"Where's her car?" Jack asked, opening the front door and turning on the porch light.

"What?" Daniel asked, unable to focus beyond the fact that Caiden was gone.

"Her car, Daniel? Can you see it outside in the street?"

Daniel pushed past Jack and looked up and down. "It's gone," he said, shock gnawing a hole in his gut. "Jack, she took him."

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Raising Caiden part 9

Daniel slumped down in a chair at the dining table, watching as Jack crossed the room to pick up the phone. "You can't call the cops, Jack," he said warningly. "How do we explain why we're reporting the kidnapping of a child we don't have a birth certificate for? Crap, we can't even prove Caiden's our son. We should have thought of this stuff, got the SGC to dummy up some paperwork like they did with Cassie."

Jack picked up the phone. "I'll get Hammond to get it started now," he said. "I'm calling him first. We'll get some SFs out here to canvas the area, see if anyone saw her leave. We can get a BOLO put out on her car for something else. We just won't mention Caiden right now…"

Daniel shook his head. "And if the cops find the car and she has Caiden with her, are we just going to walk into the police station and claim him?"

"Hammond will have all our ducks in a row by then, so yes, Daniel, that's what we're going to do." Jack dialed the phone, waited for a few moments till it was answered then started talking in a hurried tone. He hung up then turned to Daniel. "Hammond's on the phone with the President and can't be disturbed. We'll head on down to the hospital first and call him from there once we know what's going on. I've asked for a second team of SFs to meet us there."

~oOo~

Ali glanced around the crowded waiting room and pulled Caiden closer to her side. The toddler was wide-eyed and silent, thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. "Not long now, honey, and I'll take you home to your daddy," she reassured him.

"Toys in there," Caiden said around his thumb, pointing at a playroom across the hall. "I go?"

"Um, maybe later." Ali looked up as her name was called and smiled as she saw a face she recognized. "Jen! I'm so glad you're on tonight. How's the lady I brought in?"

Dr Jennifer Cross smiled as she joined them, looking down at the child at her friend's side. "Wow," she said, "that was a quick pregnancy. When we met for coffee last week, you weren't even showing."

"Ha ha," Ali replied. "Jen, this is Caiden. I was babysitting him tonight when I saw Mrs. Richardson take her tumble. Oh god, I really need to call his parents and let them know where we are. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, would you mind just popping your head in to see Mrs. Richardson first? We need to Xray her leg but she's insistent she won't let us, unless you say we need to."

"Um, okay, I guess. Hey Caiden, you wanna go play with those toys for a minute while Ali calls your daddy? I'll be right back."

Caiden nodded vigorously and ran across the hallway into the playroom.

"He's adorable," Jen said, ushering Ali ahead of her towards the ER cubicles. "I'll make sure one of the nurses checks on him every few minutes till you come back."

"I guess…" Ali pushed through the curtains of the cubicle. "Hey, Mrs. R, you really need to get some pictures taken of that leg."

~oOo~

Jack leapt to his feet as the phone rang for at least the twentieth time since they'd discovered Caiden was missing. Daniel crossed the room in a rush, their hands meeting on the receiver. Jack lifted his and let Daniel pick it up.

"Daniel Jackson speaking," Daniel replied. He listened for a second then flicked on the speakerphone. "Ali? Where are you? Where's Caiden?"

"Oh, Dr. Jackson, I'm so sorry. One minute he was here, playing with the toys, and the next he was gone."

"What?" Jack leaned over the speakerphone, his tone steely. "Where the hell is my son?"

"I… I'm at Colorado Springs General Hospital. There was an accident-"

"Is Caiden okay?" Daniel asked urgently, heart pounding in his chest.

"He was fine. An elderly lady had a fall outside your house and she had no one to go in the ambulance with her so I went, and I took Caiden with me. And when we got here, he wanted to go in the playroom and I was just across the hall, I swear. And now… now he's gone. I can't find him. I'm so sorry."

Ali burst into tears but Daniel was past caring, his mind focused instead on a small two year old wandering the huge hospital alone. "Did you call security?" he snapped out.

"Of course," Ali said, sniffling.

"We'll be there in ten," Jack said, flicking off the speaker. He caught the car keys Daniel tossed to him and they took off out the door at a run.

~oOo~

Jack stormed through the ER doors, Daniel and four SFs at his heels. "Sweep this place floor by floor," he ordered the SFs as Daniel pushed past him and went across to where Ali was sitting, tears pouring down her pale face.

"Dr. Jackson, I'm so sorry," Ali began, jumping to her feet as Daniel reached her. "I swear I just took my eyes off him for a couple of minutes-"

"You had no right to take him from the house," he said, knowing he sounded cold but unable to care.

"It was a snap decision," she said. "The old lady-"

"Would have been taken care of by the paramedics," Daniel interrupted. "You didn't leave a note, didn't call us. Do you understand how worried we were when we came home?"

"I know. There was no time." Ali slumped back down into the chair. "I can't do anything but tell you how sorry I am," she whispered brokenly.

"Sorry's not gonna help find our son," Jack snapped, joining them. He looked around as someone grabbed his arm.

"My name is Dr. Jonas. I'm the Chief of Staff here. While I appreciate your concern for your son, I can't have armed men walking around disturbing my patients, some of whom are very ill."

"What?" Jack stepped into the doctor's space. "What would you do if this was your son?"

The doctor sighed. "I have a son myself and I do empathize but please remember this is a hospital… Just ask your men to be as quiet and discreet as possible. We've called the police-"

"What? We don't need the police," Jack said.

"It's procedure in the case of a missing child," Jonas said. "They'll put out an Amber Alert and I'm sure it won't be too long before the child is found. He's probably just playing somewhere…"

"You'd better hope so," Jack replied, his angry gaze including both the doctor and Ali.

~oOo~

"Hi there, little man."

Caiden looked up into a wizened face. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Are you lost?" the old woman asked, bending over the side of her bed.

Caiden shook his head firmly. "Papa and Daddy is," he said. "Taiden not lost. Taiden right here."

"Taiden? That's a funny name. Ah well, young parents these days. Where's your mommy?"

"What dat mommy mean?"

"Your mother, where is she?"

Caiden shrugged then took the gnarled hand gripping the bed rail and gave it a tug. "Come play?" he asked winningly. "There's toys."

"I can't do that, dear. I'm sick and can't get up by myself."

Caiden tugged on the hand again, frowning as his new friend moved back away from the side of the bed. Turning away, he wandered out into the hallway, popping his head back through the doorway to wave a goodbye.

"You should stay here," the woman called after him. Shaking her head, she reached for the call bell and pressed the button.

There were doors ahead of Caiden that opened and closed as if by some whim of their own. Enchanted, he ran up to them, almost getting bowled over by a group of people disembarking just as he reached them. He waited till the car was empty then ran inside and waited for the doors to close. They did and he smiled broadly, waiting for them to open again. Instead they stayed closed and the elevator jerked then began trundling down. Caiden touched the doors but they stayed firmly shut. Frightened now, he sat down on the floor and howled his distress.

~oOo~

Daniel rounded the end of yet another hallway and pounded his fist against his leg in frustration. They'd searched pretty much the entire hospital and there was still no sign of Caiden. He made his way along the corridor, knocking on doors and poking his head in, asking each occupant if they'd seen the child. Each negative response made his heart sink further. Caiden could have made his way out into the street by now or the parking garage, both images filling his heart with panic. Reaching the end of the hallway he turned into the next, stopping as a voice came over the tannoy. "Dr. Jackson, please come to the Administrator's office."

Heart in his throat, hope warring against fear, Daniel eschewed waiting for the elevator and ran to the stairwell, taking the steps down two at a time till he reached Level 4. He shoved open the heavy exit door and sprinted for the office, which was helpfully signposted. He almost careened into Jack who arrived at the same time and they entered the Administrator's office together, neither bothering to knock.

"Where's Caiden?" Daniel asked, beating Jack to the desk by a microsecond.

"He's been taken into the care of our social worker," the man behind the desk said, rising to his feet and ushering them to chairs.

They both ignored the invitation, Jack leaning across the desk to snarl, "Social worker? What the hell for?"

"It's just routine," the Administrator - his name badge labeled him as Dr. Watson, Daniel noticed belatedly. "Any time a child is found unaccompanied in the hospital precincts, it's procedure to call in the social worker. She then decides if it's necessary to call in Child Protection Services."

"I'm sorry. Child Protection?" Daniel couldn't keep the shock from his voice. "My son was brought here by the person who was supposed to be caring for him and he wandered off. No different to any kid who's wandered off and gotten lost in the mall."

"Perhaps," Watson said, obviously giving up on getting them to sit and remaining standing himself, "but we've had a total of twenty two children abandoned at this hospital in the past three years. Not that I'm saying you did that," he added quickly, "but I'm sure you understand, Colonel, being a military man, that protocol needs to be observed-"

"Not on my kid it doesn't!" Jack replied angrily. "Where's Caiden right now? We want to see him."

"If you wait just a few minutes, I'll have Miss Graham bring him here." Watson picked up his phone and Jack turned to Daniel while the Administrator was distracted. "Get Hammond on your cell and tell him we need that paperwork yesterday."

Daniel headed out into the hallway to make the call. He got through to the General almost immediately and conveyed the news about Caiden's whereabouts and the request for the paperwork to be brought to the hospital immediately.

"That's just not possible, Dr. Jackson," Hammond replied. "I'm sorry but it will take at least forty eight hours to get the paperwork in order and signed by a judge."

"What? But it's not like it's a real birth certificate," Daniel lowered his voice, "just a dummied up one like was done for Cassie."

"Cassie spent a week or two in foster care before we were able to get the paperwork legitimized in order for Dr. Fraiser to adopt her. Son, you need to understand, the paperwork has to at least be seen to be legitimate."

Hammond sounded regretful and Daniel knew there wasn't any more the man could do. "Thank you, sir," he said, "as soon as possible though, okay?"

"You have my word, son."

Daniel broke the connection then opened the door and beckoned Jack out to join him.

"What?" Jack's face paled as the ramifications of what Daniel was telling him sunk in. "They'll send him to foster care! What if he says something, does something? What if he hasn't actually finished growing like Thor said he was?"

Daniel grasped Jack's hand in his and gave it a gentle shake. "Thor wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true. And Caiden's too young to say anything untoward. The people he's with will think he's just a normal two year old."

"I'll miss him," Jack said and Daniel blinked back the burning in his own eyes.

"Me too," he replied.

A tapping of heels made them turn toward the end of the hallway and they saw a woman walking quickly towards them, Caiden held securely in her arms. As she got a few feet away, the woman put the boy on the floor and pointed to them. "Who's that, Caiden?"

"Papa, Daddy!" Caiden crowed, toddling towards them as fast his two year old legs would carry him.

Jack crouched down and scooped his son into his arms. "Hey, buddy, where've you been. We've been worried about you."

Daniel wrapped his arms around them both and kissed Caiden's head, forcing back the emotion that threatened to spill over into relieved tears.

"A nurse found him in an elevator, crying," the woman said as she reached them. She smiled sympathetically at them. "I lost my daughter at the mall once. I know what it's like."

"So we can take him home then?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry," the woman said and she really looked it too, Daniel thought. "It's protocol. Do you have Caiden's birth certificate or his adoption records? I'm assuming that he's a child either of adoption or surrogacy."

"Yes," Daniel replied quickly, feeling Jack's anger start to surge anew and wanting to prevent him saying anything untoward. "We're waiting on his paperwork to come through but it was an interstate surrogacy arrangement so it might take a few days."

"Then, I'm sorry but Caiden will have to go to a foster family just until that's sorted out," the social worker said. She held out her arms to Caiden who shook his head frantically and tightened his hold around Jack's neck. "Come along, sweetie," she crooned.

Caiden shook his head again and began to wail.

With a lump in his throat that felt like it was choking him, Daniel peeled Caiden's hands from around Jack's neck and between the two of them, they managed to manhandle him over to the social worker, who grasped his kicking, howling body firmly in her arms and hurried into the Administrator's office.

"God!" Daniel whispered harshly over the sound of Caiden's screams. "Now what?"

"Now we work on getting our son back," Jack said, his voice firm with steely resolve.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Caiden sobbed broken-heartedly as the woman holding him put him onto a chair. Jumping off immediately he ran for the door, banging on it with his fists and kicking at it with his feet. Within seconds the door was pulled open and Jack stepped into the room, crouching down to pull his son into his arms. "Look at what you're putting him through," he said angrily even as his hands patted Caiden's heaving back tenderly. "He's not much more than a baby. He doesn't understand why you're keeping him away from us."

"I'm sorry," the social worker said helplessly. "My hands are tied in situations like this. If you could just organize a copy of his birth certificate-"

"We're trying!" Jack yelled. "It's complicated, all right?"

"Which just makes the whole situation seem more suspect." The Administrator grabbed for his phone as it rang and listened, his eyes going wide. "Um, yes, sir," he said, sounding stunned. He held the phone out to Jack. "It's for you. It's the President. Of the United States," he added in answer to Jack's raised eyebrows.

Jack stepped into the hallway. "Daniel, come take Caiden for me, will ya?"

As Daniel followed him back into the office and took Caiden from him, Jack grinned at him. "Seems like we have friends in high places." He took the phone from the obviously stunned Administrator. "Hello, Jack O'Neill speaking. Sir, it's nice to hear from you. How's the wife? Good. Um," Jack stopped for a moment and quirked an eyebrow at Daniel, "it's a little difficult to explain but I'm sure General Hammond filled you in. Long story short, we want to take our son home and it seems that's not going to happen." He listened for a moment longer then handed the phone over to the social worker. "He wants to talk to you," he said, trying not to smile as she went pale, took the phone and stammered a hello.

"I think you're coming home, Caiden," Daniel whispered against his son's hair.

Caiden rolled his head and smiled sleepily. "Taiden tired," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

"You go to sleep, buddy," Jack said, patting his back as he walked up to stand beside them. "He's going to wake up at home in his own bed," he said firmly, "no matter what I have to do."

"Um, Colonel?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jack gave her a broad smile.

"This is most irregular but apparently I'm to allow you to take your son home right away and a copy of his birth certificate will be forwarded to my office ASAP."

"Sweet." Jack turned and placed an arm around Daniel's shoulder, ushering him from the office. "Thanks for looking out for my son," he said as he reached the door. "Believe me, I know you were just doing your job."

"And doing what you thought best for Caiden," Daniel added with a relieved smile. "Thanks."

"Why, you're welcome."

Jack closed the door and grinned at Daniel. "Remind me to buy Siler the best bottle of Scotch his little heart desires."

"You mean that wasn't the President?" Daniel asked.

"Of course not. President Hayes has got far more important things to worry about than being involved in our family problems, Daniel," Jack replied.

"Then why were they so sure it was him?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"You've never heard Siler's party trick rendition of Hayes?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "Brings the house down at the SGC Christmas party every year."

"Of course I've heard it," Daniel said, hurrying down the hallway, heading for the elevator as if afraid Caiden would be snatched from his arms any minute. "I just never thought he sounded that much like the President."

Jack leaned around him to press the call button then stood back as the doors immediately opened and General Hammond stepped out.

"Ah, I see the President kept up his end of the bargain and made the call," Hammond said, patting the back of Caiden's head gently. "Let's get you three back home."

"Told ya," Daniel whispered smugly as he entered the car.

Jack found himself speechless. He shook his head and pressed the button for the garage level without a word.

~oOo~

Caiden slept all the way home and barely stirred when Jack lifted him from the car seat and carried him into the house. "Hey, buddy, we're home," he whispered as he tucked him into his bed.

"'night, Papa," Caiden said sleepily.

Jack kissed the top of his head and smiled as he felt Daniel's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Wow, he looks like he's out for the count," Daniel murmured, nuzzling the back of Jack's neck. "What do you say we head off to bed too?"

Jack turned and kissed Daniel passionately. "No time like the present. Poor little guy looks tuckered out. I'm guessing he'll sleep all night."

Daniel moved over to the bed and dropped a kiss on Caiden's forehead. "Night, Caiden," he whispered, turning to grab Jack's hand and towing him from the room and up the hallway to their bedroom.

In the bedroom, Jack turned the tables and grabbed hold of Daniel's shoulders, backing him toward the bed, pushing him down onto it when he reached it. "Uh uh, don't move," he warned, holding up one finger as Daniel moved to sit up. Then as Daniel's eyes grew wide and dark with lust, Jack stripped off. When he was naked, he fell onto the bed and pulled Daniel close, kissing him deeply. "You've got too many clothes on," he whispered when they broke apart.

Daniel blinked a little and ran a hand down the middle of Jack's chest. "Do you think we should be doing this? I mean, with Caiden in the house?"

Jack propped himself up on one elbow and gave Daniel a puzzled look. "Why not? Other people have sex with their kids in the house, asleep. It's how they end up having more kids… Not that we will… I hope… but you know what I mean. Don't you?"

"Of course I know what you mean," Daniel replied. "It's just… I mean, we haven't actually really been able to… you know… since we got him so it just feels a little weird, that's all."

"Just because we haven't had a chance to since he got here, doesn't mean we shouldn't," Jack argued reasonably. "It's a normal part of our life together and I say we should grab the opportunity while we can."

"You think?" Daniel asked, standing up and pulling off his shirt.

"Definitely," Jack replied emphatically, leaning back to enjoy the show as Daniel toed off his shoes, pulled off his socks then peeled off his jeans and underwear. "Most definitely," he murmured, beckoning a finger. "C'mere."

Daniel grinned then threw himself on top of Jack. "I love you," he whispered as his hand closed around Jack's erection.

"Backatchya."

~oOo~

"Jack? Where's Caiden?" Daniel poked his head around the shower screen.

"I thought he was still in bed," Jack said. "He's probably in the living room watching The Wiggles. You taught him how to turn the TV and DVD player on, remember?"

"Already checked. I thought you might have brought him up here for a shower," Daniel said, sounding worried now.

"Back yard?"

"No. Shit!" Daniel spun on his heels and slammed the door shut. Jack could hear the frantic thud of his footsteps as he ran down the hallway to the front door.

"Jesus!" Jack almost fell out of the shower in his haste to get dried off and dressed. Within minutes he was standing in the front yard with Daniel, looking up and down the street. "You sure you checked everywhere inside?" he asked.

"Of course I did," Daniel snapped. "I've called him and called him. Nothing. I knew we shouldn't have-"

"Knock it off, Daniel. Don't go playing that game. We'll find him, all right?" Jack said firmly, leading the way out onto the street. "You go that way, I'll go the opposite way. Knock on every door. Someone has to have seen him."

"Right. I'll just – Damn, Jack! Where the hell could he be?"

"Go!" Jack ordered, heading off down the other end of the street and stopping at his neighbor's house. These people were new, the old owners having moved out some two months before. Jack had seen the moving trucks arriving but he'd yet to meet his new neighbors. He walked up the driveway and knocked firmly on the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" A tall man with silver-blond hair pushed open the screen door. "We're kinda in the middle of a small emergency here so if you're selling something, I don't have time to buy."

"I'm your neighbor, Jack O'Neill-" was all Jack had time to get out before a small Caiden-shaped whirlwind launched itself at him, hugging him around the knees.

"Papa!" Caiden crowed. "Look, they got a baby!"

Jack bent and scooped Caiden into his arms then glowered at his neighbor. "What the hell are you doing with my kid in your house?"

"Whoa, slow down, buddy. I was out in the front yard trying to get my daughter to sleep around a half hour ago when this little guy showed up. I've been trying to get him to tell us where he lives ever since. I was just about to call my precinct when you showed up.

"You're a cop?" Jack put Caiden down as an earsplitting shriek of 'Daddy!' almost punctured his ear drums and he turned to see Daniel running up the driveway towards them.

"Yeah," the man replied, pulling a badge out of his pocket and showing it to Jack. "Lieutenant Steve Sloan. I was just transferred here from California." He looked back into the house over his shoulder. "Hey, Jess honey, can you come here for a minute? I think it's time we met the neighbors."

Jack turned away to watch Daniel pick Caiden up and swing him through the air, seat him on his shoulders then run up the driveway to join Jack on the porch. When he turned back he felt his mouth drop open in surprise.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jesse Travers. I see you've met my partner. And," the short blond man indicated the sleeping baby in his arms, "this is Abby, our daughter."

"It's a baby, Papa! Look, it's real small," Caiden said, laughing as Daniel tipped him over his head and slid him down his shoulder to the ground.

"Yep, I can see that, buddy. Look, sorry if I came on a bit strong but this is the second day in a row Caiden's given us a fright," Jack said, holding out his hand to Steve and then to Jesse who both shook his firmly.

"Hey, no problem. I keep telling Steve, you think it's simple now but just wait till Abby starts crawling and walking," Jesse replied with a grin.

"Um, I'm Daniel Jackson, by the way," Daniel said, giving Jack a light punch on the shoulder. "Seeing as Jack's not going to introduce us. Hey, we live right next door. How about you guys and Abby come over for a barbecue tonight? What do you think, Jack?"

"Caiden's your son?" Steve interjected.

"Yeah, surrogate mom, you know? How about Abby?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, adopted. Her mom was a patient of mine. I'm a doctor. She died when Abby was born, wanted us to care for her," Jesse replied.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, we were too but she left us a wonderful gift." Jesse sat the baby up a little so Daniel could see her better.

"Can I have it, Daddy?" Caiden asked excitedly.

"It's a she, Caiden, and no, Daddy and Papa aren't really in the market for another baby, cute as she is," Daniel said, laughing. "We have our hands full enough with you. So, dinner tonight then? Around 7?"

"Sure, why not?" Steve said. We'll see you then." He patted Caiden's head. "Bye, little guy."

"You think it's a good idea to have them over?" Jack asked as they headed home with Caiden riding high on Daniel's shoulders again.

"Look, I know we have to be careful but we can't keep Caiden locked away. He's going to need to meet other kids sometime," Daniel said. "And Steve's a cop, Jesse's a doctor, and they seem nice."

"Yeah, you're right," Jack acceded. "If I'm cooking though you get to go shopping."

"Fair enough." Daniel swung Caiden down from his shoulders as they reached their front door. "I think I'll leave Caiden here though. I've had enough near heart attacks to last me for quite a while."

"You and me both." Jack bent to pick up an envelope lodged under the door. "Looks official," he said as opened the door and let Daniel carry Caiden through while he opened it. "Well, I'll be damned," he said.

"What is it?"

"Caiden's mocked up birth certificate," Jack replied, handing the certificate over to him. "Look at the parents' names."

"Father: Daniel Jackson. Mother: Alison Cooper. Wow!" Daniel gave Jack a small smile. "How do you feel about her agreeing to do that?"

Jack shrugged. "Fine, I guess." He pulled out another sheet from the envelope. "Certificate of adoption," he read then grinned broadly as he looked over at Daniel. "Adoptive parent: Jonathan O'Neill. There's an affidavit here stating the mother has formally relinquished her parental rights to the birth father and the adoptive father."

"Guess we owe her a thank you," Daniel said. "I think this was her way of trying to make up for what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, well, I'm still not happy with what she did but this goes a ways towards making up for it," Jack said. He pulled Daniel in for a lingering kiss. "So, go, shop."

"Huggle, Daddy," Caiden yelled, wrapping his arms around Daniel's knees till Daniel crouched down and embraced him.

"Okay, I'm going now. Be good for Papa," Daniel said, grabbing his keys and wallet and heading for the door.

"Come watch Wiggles, Papa!" Caiden crowed, grasping Jack's hand and trying to tug him into the living room.

"Um, Daniel, how about I go shop?"

Daniel shot him a grin and sketched a salute. "No way, Jack. I live to shop."

"Oh for crying out loud," he heard Jack mutter over the sound of Wake Up, Jeff as he closed the door behind him.

Life with Caiden was definitely going to be a challenge. Daniel wouldn't have had it any other way.

The End!


End file.
